


Liberty

by ameliasnature



Series: Motorcycle Series [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliasnature/pseuds/ameliasnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karofsky is bored, so he gets a motorcycle. However, he needs someone to help him fix up the junker he buys. But a motorcycle isn’t the only thing Colton helps Karofsky fix.  A sister story to Freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at character descriptions, so when I talk about Colton, think of Alex Pettyfer.

Dave walked around the junkyard, looking for anything that looked remotely like a motorcycle. It had been only about fifteen minutes, but he was definitely getting ready to give up. Who was he kidding? He could never manage to fix up a broken down bike well enough to ride on it, let alone feel safe on it.  
  
It wasn’t until he was heading back to his truck that a voice stopped him.  
  
“Couldn’t find what you were looking for?”  
  
Dave turned toward the voice that held a slight southern drawl to it. “No, not really,” replied Dave, hoping to avoid a long conversation, and realizing he couldn’t see the speaker.  
  
“Maybe I can point you in the right direction.”  
  
Dave scanned again, looking for the mysterious man. What he found instead was a blond boy, not much older than him, standing with his arms crossed. Dave realized he hadn’t seen him before because his gray jump suite had quite a bit of brown stains and blended in perfectly with the surrounding junk. Dave’s eyebrows went up, he had been to the junkyard before, looking for parts for his truck, and he had never seen this guy before. “How could someone new help me find anything here?” he asked.  
  
The employee shrugged. “I’ve been here only a few weeks, true,” then he smiled, “But I’ve been spending those few weeks crawling around through the piles of stuff so I know what we have on hand.”  
  
Well, that would explain the rust colored stains on the jump suite. Letting out a sigh of defeat, but giving a motorcycle one last chance he nodded. “I’m looking for a cheap motorcycle,” he said, thinking about the three hundred dollars in his wallet. “One that’s even cheaper to fix up.”  
  
The boy nodded, looking around him. “I think we may have something,” he waved to Dave to follow. “Most of the bikes junkyards have get sold into pieces pretty quickly,” he turned a corner before Dave could catch up, but reappeared a second later, heading down a different route. “But there’s still one around here that I think may be salvageable.” He finally came to a stop and smiled. “Here you go. Looks almost new.”  
  
Dave snorted at the pile of rust before him. “Well, yeah, compared to what’s around it.” He waved to its general area, “This is a rusty bike, while everything around it is rusty metal.”  
  
Dave jumped at the laugh that burst from the boy’s lungs. He couldn’t help but smile, that laugh could easily be infectious, but he was still confused. Trying to ignore the flutter in his stomach, he decided to buy the bike.  
  
“Um,” Dave walked forward, trying to inspect the bike, but not really knowing what he was looking for. “Is three hundred enough?” he asked, pulling out his wallet.  
  
Just as fast as it had started, the laughing stopped. “Whoa, slow down. You do not want to spend three hundred bucks on something like this. Especially since you plan on fixing it yourself.” The blonde narrowed his eyes, watching as Dave blushed slightly in embarrassment. “This is your first bike, isn’t it?”  
  
Dave glanced away before looking back, a shy grin on his face. “I don’t even have a license yet.”  
  
The boy nodded and walked up to the bike, crossing his arms and looking at it. “Here’s what we can do. You pay a hundred as a down payment today. Then, as we work on the bike I’ll keep track of what parts we use and how much they would cost you. When we finish it I’ll give you the bill and hopefully you won’t have to spend more than four hundred dollars all together. That work for you?”  
  
Dave stared in shock and confusion. “Um… we?”  
  
The boy almost blushed, but covered it up with a soft chuckle. “I know bikes, I used to have one of my own, but I had to sell it before moving up here. I can easily help you work on it. I’m sure my boss won’t mind as long as I don’t ignore the few customers we get here.”  
  
Taking a deep breath, Dave nodded. That would be helpful, maybe he could manage to finish before school started. “Deal,” he said, putting out his hand, “I’m Dave, by the way.”  
  
“Colton,” said the blonde, taking the offered hand. “I’ll go take care of the paper work.”  
  
Dave nodded and dropped his hand. He couldn’t help but notice the way Colton’s hand was clenching and releasing repeatedly as he followed him to the junkyard office. But he didn’t notice the way his own hand mimicked the movement.  
  
~*~  
  
The first time Dave got together with Colton was two days after the bike was actually bought. He showed up and walked into the front office, surprised to see Colton doing paper work.  
  
Colton glanced up at the opening door and grinned. “Hey,” he said, “I’ll be free in a minute. I just need to do a few office related things before heading out into the yard.”  
  
Dave nodded, hands in his pockets. “No problem.” Then he proceeded to stand around, looking a little awkward.  
  
Colton took pity on him and started a conversation. “Well, since we’ll be working together for a few weeks, we might as well get to know each other.” He signed a piece of paper before moving to the next one. “I just moved out here from North Carolina. My parents moved up a few months ago for my dad’s job, but I was able to stay until I graduated. Thank goodness for friends, right?”  
  
Dave grinned and nodded. “So you going to college in the fall?”  
  
“Yep,” grinned Colton, making more marks on the papers. “Start at Ohio State in September, can’t wait.” He glanced up and smiled, “What about you? You can’t be much younger than me.”  
  
Dave shook his head. “I’ll be starting my senior year in high school this fall. Unlike you, I can wait. The only good thing about it is football, one of the few things I’m good at.”  
  
Colton sensed the dip in the mood and changed the subject. “Well, there’s not much else I can do here that can’t wait until later. How about we get started?”  
  
Dave nodded and followed the blonde boy out to the bike’s new location. The next three hours were a combination of cleaning, learning, and general talking. They found that they had a lot in common, when it came to hobbies. Colton managed to stay away from the topic of school, figuring it was a sensitive topic for Dave.  
  
By the time they finished for the day, Dave was just as dirty as Colton had been when they first met. He wiped his hands on his jeans in a failed attempt to get off the grease before nodding to Colton.  
  
“I’ll try to get back here tomorrow,” he said. “Should I come a little later?”  
  
Colton nodded, but pulled out his phone. “Whenever is fine, I’ll work around it. But we should probably exchange numbers, just in case some plans change or come up. What’s your cell number?”  
  
Dave rattled off his number as he pulled out his own phone, entering in the number then told to him. Afterwards they parted ways returning home.  
  
That night, Dave couldn’t get over the fact that he had exchanged numbers with another guy. No matter how much he told himself it was for business, he couldn’t shake the feeling that Colton had asked for another reason. After a while he just shoved the feeling aside, this was not the time to be thinking about Colton.


	2. Chapter 2

The next month went pretty much the same. Dave would show up, they’d work for about three hours, and then they’d separate. They would talk non-stop, whether it was about the bike or just things in general. So after about a month they had become pretty close friends.  
  
That’s why one night Dave lied awake, staring at his ceiling. He had been admitting it to himself all evening, but now he said it out loud.  
  
“I am gay.”  
  
That was it. Just those three words. Probably the hardest three words to say in his entire life. Even so, the burden on his shoulders seemed to lighten. He knew it wouldn’t disappear until he came out to his friends and family, possibly even the school. But for now, just admitting it to himself was enough.  
  
Now that he was settled with his sexuality, there was another problem he had to deal with. After all, he could not,  _could NOT_ , have a crush on a straight guy. He’d seen what it could do to you. Watching Kurt crush on Finn more than a year ago had taught him that much. If you wanted to have a crush, make sure the object of your affection was also gay.  
  
Unfortunately, Dave had yet to figure out if Colton was gay or straight. He doubted he was gay; after all, all the good guys are either straight or taken. Dave shook his head; anybody that good looking had to have a girlfriend. Had to! Right?  
  
After such a realization, Dave was surprised by how not awkward the rest of the summer went. In fact, it wasn’t until about a week before he had to return to McKinley that things started getting strange. The weirdest part being that it seemed to stem from Colton, not Dave.  
  
Knowing that, Dave wasn’t surprised when Colton stopped him before they separated for the day.  
  
“Hey Dave?” he asked, making Dave pause in the office doorway. Colton continued when the younger man turned around. “When are you starting school again?”  
  
“Next Monday,” said Dave, shrugging. “That’s okay though, I realized a while ago that we wouldn’t finish the bike by then.”  
  
Colton nodded, chewing on a dirty thumbnail. Dave realized that was a habit of his, but he usually only did it when looking over paper work, thinking.  
  
“I’m moving into my dorm in two weeks and I won’t be working here again until winter break,” Colton said out loud, just stating the facts. He looked up and grinned, Dave would say shyly, but that wouldn’t make any sense. “How would you feel about moving your bike to my house? I can come home on the weekends and help you with it in our garage. And I’m sure my dad would be willing to help you during the week if you wanted.”  
  
Dave watched, eyebrows up. Why was Colton so nervous about such a simple suggestion? He quickly pushed that thought aside and nodded. “That would be great. I can keep it a secret from my friends that much longer. When should we move it?”  
  
Colton glanced at a wall calendar next to the cash register. “Well, we can’t work on it tomorrow since I’m on my own here and have a lot of paper work to catch up on. But what about Wednesday? I have the afternoon off, supposedly to pack but that can wait.” He looked back at Dave and smiled. “I’ll borrow my dad’s truck for the day and when I get off we can move it to my place and work on it for a few hours.”  
  
Nodding, Dave thought about the timing. His mom would want to take him school shopping, but he could promise to do it at a different time.   
“Yeah, that sounds fine by me. Be here around one?”  
  
Colton nodded. “That’s fine. See ya then?”  
  
“See ya then.”  
  
~*~  
  
For reasons he refused to contemplate, Dave woke up early that Wednesday. He had gone out with his mom the day before so by all accounts he should be exhausted, but just thinking about moving his bike to Colton’s house seemed to revive him.  
  
Frowning and pushing aside those thoughts, Dave dressed in the same pair of jeans he’d been using all summer while working on his bike. They had barely been worn before and now they looked to be about ten years older they were so used and greasy. After breakfast he changed into an old tank top, finding it too hot to wear even a t-shirt.  
  
At that point, he officially had nothing to do, so he found himself sitting around until lunchtime trying not to think about what Colton would be wearing on such a hot day. Well, he’d probably be wearing his jump suite from work. That was convenient while working on the bike anyways.  
  
Around noon, Dave couldn’t wait anymore. He decided to go out for lunch, and then grabbed an extra sandwich for Colton before showing up at the junkyard at 12:30. When he walked into the office Colton looked up in surprise.  
  
“You’re early,” he said, after glancing at the clock to make sure he wasn’t mistaken.  
  
Dave just held up the bag of food. “I figured you’d want some lunch.”  
  
Colton stared for a moment before smiling. “Thanks. Sounds great, now we can get to work sooner without you having to wait on me.”  
  
Putting the bag on the counter and taking a seat nearby, Dave just shook his head. “Take your time,” he said, “I did show up early.”  
  
Colton nodded and opened up his bag, pausing when he realized it was his usual that he ordered when working at the shop during lunch. He glanced at Dave but said nothing. He worked as he ate, filling out papers and signing them, or putting a note on them for his boss to sign. By the time he was finished it was only quarter to one.  
  
“I guess we’ll have to wait until the boss gets back,” said Colton, sighing quietly.  
  
“No you won’t.” Both Dave and Colton looked up as Charles Danielson walked in, an unopened bottle of his namesake in one hand. It was said that his dad had been a drunk and as a result he had grown up with an immunity to that one drink. It didn’t matter if he drank on the job either, though he rarely did, because he was the most competent drunk that town had ever seen.  
  
“Go on and leave if you need to, Colt,” said Charles, pushing the boy away from the counter. “I can handle myself from here.”  
  
Colton shrugged, nodding. “Thanks, boss,” he said, motioning for Dave to follow him, “I’ll see ya tomorrow.” He didn’t bother waiting for a reply before heading out towards Dave’s bike.  
  
It took about ten minutes to load and secure the bike to the bed of Colton’s dad’s truck. Colton checked the last strap before turning to Dave. “Just let me drop off my jumper and then you can follow me to my house. I’ll be back in a sec.”  
  
“I’ll be in my truck,” said Dave, returning to said vehicle.  
  
Colton’s truck was around a corner, so Dave didn’t see what he had changed into until they were outside Colton’s garage ten minutes after leaving the junkyard. Colton had backed up to the open garage so they could unload directly into it, and Dave remained on the street so they wouldn’t crowd the driveway.  
  
Dave was rounding the front of his truck as Colton climbed out of his own. If Dave had been any older, he would have described that moment as a heart attack.  _So much for not having a crush on a straight dude_ , he thought. Colton stood by his truck, waiting on Dave, in very short cut-off jeans and a wonderfully tight t-shirt with cut-off sleeves.  
  
Dave took a deep breath, thinking about the time he accidentally caught his parents together on their anniversary just to get rid of his hard-on. Swallowing, he stepped forward, pretending that he hadn’t even paused while moving towards the back of the large truck.  
  
Colton hadn’t missed the pause though. “Dave?” he asked, concern in his voice. “Dave, are you all right?”  
  
“I’m fine,” was the automatic reply.  
  
Trying not to look directly at Colton, Dave reached for one of the straps. But froze when a hand landed on top of his. He didn’t move, just stared at where their hands touched, breathing deeply to try and stay in control. It wasn’t until that moment that Dave realized they had never actually touched since that first handshake. Not even while passing tools. Considering what was flying through his head at that moment, Dave was relieved it had turned out that way.  
  
“Dave,” Colton’s voice was lower than normal, raspy, and Dave looked up in surprise.  
  
 _What the hell is going on?_  
  
Colton looked at their hands, then back to Dave. “I need to tell you something before we unload the bike.”  
  
Dave wasn’t even aware of the slight nod of his head. But he knew he must have looked like a child who had been found coloring a freshly painted wall.  
  
Colton watched a moment, trying to read Dave’s expression, but eventually gave up. “Screw it,” he mumbled before leaning forward, his lips pressing gently against Dave’s.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave suddenly found himself trying to push Colton away. Too many thoughts going through his head about what was happening. The top contenders being,  _He’s kissing me! This is why things got awkward! He’s kissing me! Fuck this is nice! He’s kissing me! Mmm, he tastes good!_  But only after Dave had pushed him away, and saw the crushed look on his face, did the most important thought win over all the others.  
  
 _Oh my God! YES! He’s GAY!_  Dave’s inner voice, which was doing some sort of jig while chanting,  _he’s gay, he’s gay, he’s gay_ , over and over again, silenced when he noticed Colton moving away. That’s when he realized his face must look a little contrary to his inner thoughts, having pure shock reflecting in his wide eyes and open mouth.  
  
“I shouldn’t have done that,” mumbled Colton, moving away.  
  
Dave took a step forward but didn’t follow. “Colton?”  
Colton stopped, hand on the door eyes on the window. “I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have done anything. I must have read the signals wrong.” He opened the door and climbed in, still not looking at Dave. “We can leave the bike at the junkyard or your house. I’m sure Charles would help you with it.”  
  
Dave shook his head, finally walking up to the blonde in the driver seat. “I don’t want Charles,” he said.  
  
Eyes straightforward, Colton put both hands on the wheel, knuckles turning white. “Then I’m sure Charles would be able to suggest someone else.”  
  
Dave planted a hand on the door, keeping it open, and one on the frame, leaning in slightly. “I don’t want anyone else.” When all he got was a deep breath in return he hardened his voice just a tiny bit. “Colton.” The firmness finally got the blonde’s attention.  
  
Dave made sure he had the full attention of the boy before him. Eyes locked with eyes. “I want you,” he said, letting his own hope filter through to the outside.  
  
It was almost tangible, watching Colton realize what those three words meant. Slowly he turned to towards Dave. “You mean…?”  
  
Dave nodded. “I am completely into you,” he answered, smiling a little.  
  
Colton leaned closer, pure joy taking up his entire face. He paused, inches from Dave’s mouth. “Can I…?”  
  
Dave licked his lips. “Third time’s the charm,” he mumbled before closing the gap himself.  
  
He made sure Colton wouldn’t want to ask about that comment, tentatively running his tongue along the older boy’s lower lip. Surprisingly that pulled a small whimper from the blonde and his mouth opened. Letting go of the car, Dave put a hand on the back of Colton’s neck and one on his hip.  
  
Colton also put his hands on Dave, opting for grabbing his shoulders in an attempt to take charge in the kiss he didn’t have any hope of controlling. But he did manage to separate their lips for a second, just long enough to say, “We should talk.”  
  
“Yeah,” breathed Dave, honestly agreeing, but not caring at that exact moment.  
  
After another deep kiss, completely controlled by Dave, Colton managed to pull back again. This time to say, “We should probably go inside.”  
  
“Yeah,” repeated Dave, pulling Colton back to him. He didn’t plan on stopping, but he did step away from the truck, his unwillingness to release Colton bringing the blonde with him.  
  
Colton, having more control over his senses then he did over the kiss, managed to close and lock the truck before he was pulled towards the garage. Once there he waved a little towards a door that led into the kitchen.  
  
Dave took lead again and Colton just had enough time to flip the switch to close the garage door before he found himself being guided through his own house. As they approached the living room he once again pulled away.  
  
“My parents aren’t home.”  
  
“Figured,” said Dave.  
  
Then Colton managed to hold them apart a second longer, adding, “My bed is very comfortable.”  
  
“Not yet,” replied Dave before pushing Colton onto the couch and going in for an even deeper kiss.  
  
“But the couch is surprisingly comfortable, too,” mumbled Colton once they came up for air.  
  
Dave nibbled on the blonde’s lip before pulling away himself. “Colton?”  
  
The boy in question looked up, breaths deep, lips already red, wet, and kiss swollen. “Yeah?”  
  
“Shut up,” grinned Dave before leaning down to continue the make-out session.  
  
Apparently, when encouraged to stop talking, Colton did so completely. He simply hummed in response seconds before his hands started to wander. Dave continued to concentrate on the moldable lips, wandering to the neck, but always returning to  _those_  lips. Colton, meanwhile, figured he could use this time to memorize Dave’s muscles.  
  
Just as his hands were getting close to exploring below the waist, both boys jumped at a tap, tap, tap, CLUNK, sound that came from the direction of the front door.  
  
Dave sat up, panting from what he had just been doing and from the momentary scare. Colton, though slower to follow, was faster on recovery, but he was still panting slightly.  
  
“Mail’s here,” he said, chuckling.  
  
Dave couldn’t help but chuckle in return. Everything about this boy was infectious. He took a deep breath to calm himself before looking to the blonde. “It would probably be better to go out and work on the bike while we talk.”  
  
Colton nodded and grinned, standing up and offering a hand.  
  
Dave took it and didn’t let go until they were outside and forced to separate in order to release the bike. It wasn’t until the bike was in the garage that either spoke. And it was Colton who started the much needed conversation.  
  
“So, third time?” he asked softly, picking up a wrench, before setting it back down and turning to Dave.  
  
Dave nervously wiped his perfectly clean hands on his jeans. He knew they needed to talk about this, but why did they have to start with that particular subject? Didn’t Colton realize where that would lead? He sighed and shook his head, of course not, that’s why they were talking about it. “That was third time I’d kissed a guy,” he finally mumbled.  
  
Colton grinned, considering this. “So, since that was only the second time we kissed that means I wasn’t your first.” He leaned over the bike, curious. “Was it your first boyfriend?” His voice was playful, trying to keep the mood light, but Dave still frowned.  
  
He turned away and sat on a random lawn chair being stored in the garage. “I’ve never had a boyfriend.” He ignored the soft gasp, crossing his arms across his chest protectively and staring at the floor. “And you’re only the third person to know that I’m gay, including me.”  
  
Colton moved closer to Dave, kneeling carefully at his feet. “So your first kiss is the third person?”  
  
Dave nodded. “And he only knows because I kissed him.”  
  
Colton misread the pain in the young man’s face. “He’s straight isn’t he?” The loud, sudden laugh that followed caused Colton to fall back, butt on the floor.  
  
“He’s gayer than anyone can imagine,” said Dave. “God, I swear the entire town knew he was gay before he did.”  
  
Colton frowned in confusion. “So what was so bad about kissing a gay guy? Did he not like you?”  
  
Dave sobered at that. “That’s an understatement. Kurt hated me, probably still does.” He slouched further into the plastic chair. “I wouldn’t blame him, though.”  
  
Carefully, unsure of what was going on, Colton laid a hand on Dave’s knee. “How could anyone hate you? You’re the sweetest guy I know.”  
  
Dave stared at the hand, holding back the need to touch it in return. “I bullied him,” he said softly. “I made fun of him and his friends, making homophobic remarks about all of them.” When the hand remained, though tensing a little, Dave continued. “When he confronted me one day, blowing up in my face, I kissed him. It wasn’t the way you first kissed me, though. I kind of grabbed him and… attacked.”  
  
“Why kiss him? Why not something a little less obvious?”  
  
Dave released a sardonic chuckle. “I had a crush on him. The fact that he was so girlish confused me even more. But the only other options I had were to run or hit him, because he wouldn’t shut up like I wanted him to. There was no way I was going to hit him. I may have pushed him around, violently even, but I didn’t want to hit him. And of course, running wasn’t an option. So I kissed him.”  
  
“How did he react?”  
  
“He didn’t, he was just shocked, terrified. I’m sure it didn’t help that I leaned in to do it again, but he pushed me away. That’s when I realized that I should have run sooner, and I did.”  
  
“What happened later? He obviously didn’t tell anyone about you.”  
  
Dave put his face in his hands. “That’s because he understood how hard it was for me. I knew he wouldn’t tell, not on purpose, but that didn’t stop me from threatening to kill him if he did.” He finally looked up this time when Colton’s gasp was accompanied by his disappearing hand.  
  
“Go on,” he mumbled, looking away again, angry at himself for saying so much. “Tell me what a hypocrite I am, and how lucky I am to even be allowed back at school.” He jumped, startled, when a hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
“I’m not going to tell you any of that, Dave,” said Colton, his voice soft, gentle, and soothing. “There’s no point in repeating what you already said.” He pulled gently on Dave’s arm, “Let’s work on your bike for a bit. I think we can finish this talk later.”  
  
Grateful, and holding back tears of relief, Dave nodded, standing. “Thanks, Colton.”  
  
The blonde just smiled, handing over an oil rag and a wrench.


	4. Chapter 4

After about an hour’s work Colton pulled Dave away from the bike and to the back of his dad’s truck so they could sit together and talk. Dave grinned a little when Colton twined their fingers together.  
  
“I don’t really want to…”  
  
Colton squeezed Dave’s hand, stopping his words. “We don’t need to talk about that. We can talk about me if you want,” he glanced away, blushing, “About us, maybe?”  
  
Dave rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “Are you out to your parents?”  
  
“Yeah,” Colton replied, voice gentle and understanding, “I’ve been out for about three years now. Two years to my friends. I don’t hide who I am, but I don’t exactly advertise it either.” He chuckled and shook his head. “Well, at least after I came out. I ended up kissing my best friend when he came out to me. We happened to be in the cafeteria at the time.”  
  
“So you kind of shot out of the closet and made a scene, before walking away quietly?” laughed Dave.  
  
Colton chuckled and nodded as silence fell. He looked back to Dave. “Anything else you want to know about me?”  
  
Dave’s eyes roamed up and down the entirety of the blonde’s body. “Do you always wear stuff like that?”  
  
“Don’t you like it?” he asked in return, trying not to laugh.  
  
“Oh I like it,” said Dave, nodding and shifting slightly. “I think I might like it too much. Maybe you shouldn’t wear it in public.”  
  
An arm slipped around Dave’s shoulder, pulling him a little closer. “Don’t worry, I mainly wore this because it’s the coolest thing I have to wear under my jumper for work… and because I was thinking of coming on to you today. I assume it did its work?”  
  
Dave grinned and stole a chaste kiss. “It definitely helped. After all, if the make out session wasn’t enough, I’m sure I would have eventually figured out that you were gay.”  
  
“And that I’m completely into you?” Colton used Dave’s earlier words.  
  
Before Dave could reply though a car drove by and he pulled away, on instinct mostly, but still, there were kids from McKinley that lived in this neighborhood. He smiled apologetically, seeing the momentary hurt on Colton’s face.  
  
The blonde recovered quickly and shook his head. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about you.” He started gnawing on a thumb and frowned. “Well, I’ll tell my parents, cause my mom will know there’s someone as soon as she walks through that door. But I’ll make sure they know you aren’t ready yet. Are you okay with that?”  
  
Dave pulled the thumb away from Colton’s mouth. “Yeah, I think I can live with that.” He looked away, taking a deep breath, “Would you come with me when I tell my parents?”  
  
Colton looked up, eyes wide in surprise. “Tonight? Now?”  
  
Dave’s eyes got just as big. “No! I just admitted to myself that I was gay a few weeks ago. Followed closely by realizing I was crushing on a possibly straight guy. I am definitely not ready to come out to them.”  
  
“You thought I was straight?”  
  
Dave waved to the boy’s tight clothes. “How was I supposed to know what you were wearing under your jumper? Besides, my mom always said that all the good, hot ones are gay or taken. I figured in my case they’d all be  _straight_  or taken.”  
  
Pulling Dave back to him, Colton grinned, his nose wrinkling in amusement. “Well, that just goes to show how much kids should listen to their mothers.”  
  
“Why is that?” Dave asked carefully.  
  
“Because she was right. I am gay… and taken.” He leaned forward, stopping with his lips barely touching Dave’s. “Aren’t I?”  
  
Dave didn’t realize he had whimpered until the sound echoed in his ears. “Yes,” he whispered, before closing the paper-thin gap between them.  
  
This time the make-out session was stopped before it even began when Dave’s cell phone rang. Both boys jumped and Dave actually growled. He pulled out his phone, planning on turning it off or tossing it into the road or something, but then he saw Azimio’s name. He hadn’t heard from the older boy since the end of school.  
  
He looked at Colton, torn, but decided to find out what Azimio wanted. “I’m sorry, I need to take this,” he said softly.  
  
Colton just smiled and grinned. “Go on, I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
Opening the phone in relief, Dave tried to sound happy, not annoyed, and definitely not nervous. “What’s up, Az?”  
  
“Hey! Dude! What are you up to?” came Azimio’s deep voice.  
  
“Nothing much, just…” Dave glanced at Colton, “I’m kind of busy right now. Can I call you back later?”  
  
“Oh come on, man! We haven’t talked since the last day of school. Can’t we talk a little?”  
  
“Yeah,” said Dave, tensing a little. “I just… I don’t…” he took a deep breath, “I can’t right now. I’ll call you back later tonight, I promise.”  
  
“Man that’s gay! Just call me when you can, okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Dave sighed, “Okay.”  
  
It wasn’t until he had closed the phone that he realized his hand was clenched, and Colton was rubbing it, trying to calm him down.  
  
“It’s okay, Dave,” he whispered, “Just ignore him. You’re better than him.”  
  
Dave nodded and leaned onto the truck. “He’s supposed to be my best friend,” his voice was soft, but he shook his head and swallowed, his next words coming out louder. “I think I’m going to go home right now. There are a lot of things I need to think about.”  
  
Colton stood, reaching for Dave’s hands. “A-are you sure?” he stammered, nervously. “You can always hang out here.”  
  
Dave leaned forward and kissed the nervous blonde. “Don’t worry,” he said, once he pulled away, “As much as I’d like to think about  _only_  you, there are some other, less pleasant, things I was talking about.”  
  
“Oh, well,” Colton glanced at his feet before looking back up, “How about Saturday night we go see a movie after dinner someplace?”  
  
“Of course,” said Dave, taking out his keys, “I can’t wait.”  
  
He was almost to his truck when Colton’s shout got his attention.  
  
“What about the bike?” asked Colton.  
  
“Same time tomorrow? Just here?”  
  
Colton’s response was a thumbs up before waving Dave away and down the road.  
  
~*~  
  
For the next two days the boys worked on the bike but they barely got anything done. Partly because some important parts were missing, but mainly because they were more interested in each other. For every half hour spent on the bike, there was at least an hour of making out.  
  
Neither really minded. Dave still wanted to finish the bike. After all, he already had the license and gear. But there was no rush, since he did have his truck. The bike was just another excuse for them to spend time together, whether or not they made progress.  
  
The Saturday night date was interesting. Colton had convinced his parents to leave for a few hours and he ordered pizza in. Then once Dave arrived, they just sat around, eating the pizza and watching a new action movie they both had yet to see.  
  
Dave was constantly reassuring Colton that he didn’t mind staying in, not feeling confident enough in going out and possibly meeting someone from school. By the time the movie was over Colton seemed to accept that he had succeeded in making their first date enjoyable.  
  
As they watched late night television, waiting for Colton’s parents to get back, Colton decided to bring up an unwanted, but needed, topic.  
  
“Dave?” He spoke gently, not sure if Dave had fallen asleep. They were lounging on the couch, Dave leaning against the older boy.  
  
When his only response was a low hum Colton repeated, louder, “Dave?”  
  
Slowly, Dave sat up, stretching his back in an arch. He recognized the serious tone of Colton’s voice and faced him before answering. “Yeah, Colton?”  
  
The blonde looked away, blushing when Dave stopped his thumb before it even reached his mouth. Taking a deep breath, he looked up and just spit it out. “Why did you bully?”  
  
Letting out a sigh, Dave leaned against the back of the couch. He didn’t reply right away, but Colton waited, trusting that he would.  
  
“I wanted friends,” Dave finally mumbled. “I saw how the un-cool kids were treated and figured if I didn’t want to end up like them then I   
needed to join forces with the cool kids.” He shifted nervously before continuing. “I didn’t think about the fact that being in football automatically made me cool, or that I subjected others to what I tried to avoid. I just… did it. And apparently I was good, so I kept doing it. Then   
Kurt showed up.”  
  
When Dave didn’t continue, Colton took his hand and squeezed. “He’s the out gay kid, right?”  
  
Dave nodded. “I freaked out. I started crushing on him and I had no idea what that meant. And when I  _did_  figure it out my bullying actions got worse. I was afraid.” He took a deep breath. “I was so afraid that, when a chance to redeem myself was all but handed to me, by his step-brother, I threw it away.” He dropped his face into his hands, mumbling into them, “I screwed up bad.”  
  
After a moment, Colton carefully pulled Dave’s hands away from his face. “I understand, babe,” he whispered. “I just asked because… I wanted to ask…  _suggest_ … that you don’t bully anyone this year?” He ended so softly that Dave barely heard him over the television.  
  
Dave smiled, trying to reassure his boyfriend. “That’s one of the things I thought about last week. I’ve already decided to stop. I don’t even think I want to hang out with Azimio anymore. It’ll make for one hell of a lonely lunch, but I won’t let him convince me to make others feel bad just so I can feel good.”  
  
Colton smiled in relief and leaned forward for a kiss. “If you ever need some support, or just get too lonely, you have my number. Please, call or text if you need me?”  
  
Nodding, Dave stole another kiss, tensing but not pulling away when the front door opened.  
  
Colton didn’t linger long, knowing Dave still wasn’t used to showing who he was to anyone else. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
  
“My mom doesn’t want me going out tomorrow,” sighed Dave. “She wants to make sure I have everything ready for school.” He stood, bringing Colton with him, still not wanting to go. “I’ll stop by after school on Monday though. And I might call before then.”  
  
“Good,” said Colton, kissing Dave’s cheek. “Now go, or else I won’t ever let you leave.”  
  
Dave just blushed and walked out the front door, waving awkwardly to Colton’s parents as they passed each other in the entrance.


	5. Chapter 5

On Monday morning Dave stood in the locker room, refilling his locker with his football stuff. He was just finishing when he heard the door swing open.  
  
“Hey, Big D!” came Azimio’s voice, causing Dave to freeze, a t-shirt in his hand. “Long time, no see,” continued the other boy, walking up to his friend.  
  
Dave took a deep breath, knowing what he was going to have to say eventually. “Hey, Az,” he said, with absolutely no enthusiasm.  
  
Azimio didn’t seem to notice because he approached and swung an arm around Dave’s shoulder as he closed his locker. “So, that homo’s back. He got himself a motorcycle. What do you say to showing him a bike ain’t gonna to make him any less of a loser?”  
  
Dave paused.  _Kurt’s back at McKinley?_  He held back the question, shaking his head instead. “I’m not doing any of that, Az. There’s no point anymore.”  
  
Azimio stared in surprise. “Dude, why not? It’s fun!”  
  
Dave turned to his soon to be ex-friend. “No, it’s not,” he said. “I think I hate it as much as they do.”  
  
“What’s wrong with you? It’s one of the few things you’re good at, man. You’ve been doing it for three years.”  
  
“And I’ve HATED it for three years.” Dave looked away, trying to calm himself down and collect his thoughts.  
  
“I’ve gone along with you, Az, because I was  _desperate_  for friends,” he continued, only a little bit calmer now, and looking back to the other boy. “I thought bullying others was the only way to make any friends. But I’m not going to do it anymore. If you still want to be friends with me, then great. But I don’t even want to talk to you if you’re going keep bullying others.”  
  
He waited a moment, wondering if Azimio would agree. But when he saw Azimio’s eyes turn dark in anger he turned and left. There was no way he wanted to get in a fight with the other boy. He was relieved to see Coach Beiste as he walked out. She was probably on her way to find out what was up, and she glared at him, suspiscious.  
  
Dave just shook his head, putting his hands up in surrender, “Don’t worry,” he mumbled, “I’m done.” Then he walked away, leaving a stunned and confused Beiste in his wake.  
  
~*~  
  
He was surprised to see that Azimio hadn’t been lying. Kurt really did have a motorcycle. It was definitely nicer than Dave’s, but the ex-bully didn’t care, his came with Colton.  
  
With that in mind, Dave found himself a quiet corner in the courtyard, pulling out his lunch and cell phone. He couldn’t hold back the smile when Colton answered with, “How’s it hanging, Teddy Bear?”  
  
“I will maul you if you ever call me that again,” he replied, chuckling.  
  
“Ohh, I think I kind of like that idea.”  
  
Dave swallowed back his groan at the sultriness of Colton’s voice. “You know what I meant.”  
  
“Oh, I know what you meant, but that doesn’t change what I want.”  
  
This time Dave did groan. “You know I still have to get through the rest of the school day. Stop making it hard.”  
  
“It, as in  _school_? Or it as in–,”  
  
“ _Shut up_!” Dave whispered desperately, looking around nervously as if someone might overhear Colton’s end of the conversation and figure it all out.  
  
Colton just laughed, but eventually recovered, taking a few deep breaths before noticing that Dave hadn’t been laughing with him. “Hey, is everything alright?”  
  
Dave took a deep breath before relaxing. “Yeah, sort of. I was right, it’s a lonely lunch.”  
  
“Well, I’m glad you called me. How did it go?”  
  
“Fine, I guess. At least, for what it was.”  
  
“What was it?”  
  
“I told him I didn’t want to be friends with him if he was going to keep bullying people.”  
  
“I’m guessing he didn’t agree to stop?”  
  
“Nope, I officially don’t have a best friend, and by default, no other friends either. I figure the guys I would hang out with will feel the same   
seeing as how they also hang out with Az.”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll be able to find someone else to hang out with eventually.” There was a short pause before, “So, on a less depressing note, I managed to find one of the parts your bike needed. Charles called in a favor from another junkyard.”  
  
And with that they continued to talk while Dave ate his lunch.  
  
~*~  
  
The week continued much the same. Dave would sit in the same corner at lunch and talk to Colton on the phone while he ate. Then he’d go over after school and they’d either work on the bike or just “hang out.” However, most of the weekend was taken up by Colton packing for school and Dave found himself figuring out a way to help him move in.  
  
He had a quiz Monday morning, and he’d promised his parents he would try and keep his grades up this year. So, skipping school altogether was out of the question. But he could still afford to leave for the second half of the day. The problem was getting to the university. If he took his truck he’d be caught in traffic, and end up getting back even later, which would be bad on a school night.  
  
On Monday morning, he was still debating about taking his truck as he walked into the school. Then a low rumbling caught his attention. He paused. A motorcycle could easily weave around vehicles caught in traffic. He just needed to figure out something to trade, because there was no way Hummel would just let him  _borrow_  his bike. Not without some kind of leverage.  
  
Realizing that there was only one thing to trade, Dave put his arm out to stop Kurt before he lost his nerve. He waited, on edge, for Kurt to look up and see him. And when he did Dave was barely able to keep from wincing when Kurt took a step back.  
  
“What do you want, Karofsky?” he asked, clearly trying to appear strong, and Dave ignored that waver in the voice for the sake of the smaller boy.  
  
“I want to borrow your bike for an afternoon,” he asked, quickly, just… hoping.  
  
Kurt gaped. “Hell no!”  
  
Dave frowned, looking around and hoping no one was paying attention. He leaned in, lowering his voice, just as a precaution. “I just need to get to Columbus for one afternoon. I can have it back in the parking lot before six if you let me take it around noon.”  
  
Kurt shook his head. “Why on earth would I let you drive my bike?” he said, clearly amazed that Dave would ask such a question. “Besides, the traffic would be terrible in the city at those times.”  
  
“I… I’d be able to weave in and out of traffic on your bike. I could go that much faster.” He glanced around again, using the moment to gather the entirety of his nerve. “I’ll come clean, about everything. The kiss, being…” he closed his eyes, having to gather his courage  _again_ , before continuing, “Being gay.” He opened his eyes when he heard the gasp.  
  
“I couldn’t let you take my bike,” Kurt said. “Not legally, anyway.”  
  
 _He’s considering it!_  Dave thought. He spoke quickly, not letting the chance get away from him. “I have a license. I bought a broken down bike this summer. Someone’s been helping me fix it up and I got my license while we worked.”  
  
“Why do you want to get to Columbus so badly?”  
  
Dave didn’t miss the suspicious glare Kurt gave him and he sighed, looking at the floor. Kurt knew he was gay; there was no harm in telling the truth. “The guy who’s been helping me with my bike… he’s starting at Ohio State this year. He’s moving into his dorm today and…” he swallowed, hating the fact that he was blushing now, “I wanted to visit.”  
  
Kurt just stared, eyes wide. After a few seconds of silence Dave gave up hope. So much for surprising his boyfriend. Sighing, he stepped away. “Fine,” he said, just wanting to leave.  
  
He turned back when he felt a hand on his sleeve, surprised when Kurt held up a set of keys.  
  
“You so much as scratch it, you will pay. Use the passenger’s helmet, it’s on the back of the bike, and be back by six. I’ll be waiting out front.”  
  
Mixed feelings of relief, for what Kurt was doing, and nervousness, for what he would have to do in return, prevented Dave from responding verbally. Instead he just nodded and took the keys. He was about to walk away when Kurt spoke again.  
  
“And you don’t have to do anything you said you would.” The gentleness of his tone and the comment itself confused Dave.  
  
“Then what do you want?” he asked.  
  
Kurt shrugged. “Why don’t you just make sure that me and my glee friends have a bully free year?”  
  
Dave stared, debating whether or not he should agree to that. After all, he had already decided to stop, but… Azimio and his friends would probably start bullying the gleeks eventually. Maybe he could help stop that, too. Finally he nodded. “Thank you,” he added before continuing on to his class.


	6. Chapter 6

Usually Dave’s class ended at 12:15 before he went to lunch, but the closer it got to noon, the more excited Dave became. So, at quarter till, he feigned sudden nausea to skip the end of class. Then instead of going to the nurse, he dumped his stuff in his locker and headed out to Kurt’s bike.  
  
Once on the road he had to admit that it was an awesome bike. He was surprised at the fact that despite its sporty appearance, he was practically sitting up straight. It turned out he was much more comfortable than he expected to be for the long ride.  
  
It was 12:30 before he realized that Colton might wonder what was up if he didn’t call. So he pulled over to the side of the road and pulled out his cell. He considered actually calling, but worried that Colton might pick up the sound of passing traffic. So instead he sent a short text.  
  
 _Studying 4 a quiz. Time got away from me. ttyl this afternoon? ☺TB_  
  
He couldn’t help but smile as the message sent. Even though he hated it when Colton called him “teddy bear,” he couldn’t help but sign his texts and emails with TB. It made them that much more cryptic.  
  
He waited until he got a reply:  _OK, looking forward to your call. Good Luck! –C_  
  
Dave grinned as he put his phone away.  _Oh, it’ll be much better than a call_ , he thought. He managed to get back on the road without much trouble and it was 1:15 by the time he pulled onto campus.  
  
He struggled a bit, trying to remember the name of Colton’s dorm. When he finally recalled it, he spent a little more time trying to locate it. The fact that he spotted Colton’s ten-year-old Honda helped in the matter though.  
  
Pulling up along side the small vehicle, Dave couldn’t help but notice just how packed the back seat was. He wondered idly if the front passenger seat had been just as full that morning. Probably, he may come across as straight to those who don’t know him, but to those that do, Colton was just as stereotypically gay as Kurt was, just, on the inside.  
  
He considered going in to find the boy, but thought asking around would take too long. So instead he leaned against his bike and waited for the boy to return and get some more of his things. He was a little worried when a full ten minutes passed without any sign of him, but jumped when a feminine voice called his name.  
  
When he looked up he was surprised to see Mrs. Terrance, Colton’s mother, getting out of the passenger side of her husbands pickup truck.   
He didn’t know why he was so surprised, but he was, so he just stared at the woman as the truck drove away to find a parking spot.  
  
“Hi,” he finally managed to say as he returned the small hug she gave him.  
  
When she pulled back she was still smiling. “I thought you had school today?” she asked.  
  
Dave blushed and shrugged. “I did… do. I just, wanted to see Colton one last time. He was pretty busy this past weekend with his packing.”  
  
Mrs. Terrance just laughed her airy laugh. “I understand. I just hope you don’t get into too much trouble.”  
  
Dave shrugged again. “I’m not missing anything too important by being here. Unless one of my teachers gives a pop quiz, but I doubt it, this early in the year, anyway.”  
  
“Well, good. I better go help empty out the rest of the small things from the truck. We just got back from lunch and Colton decided to walk back with his roommate. They should be here in a bit.”  
  
“Thanks, I’ll just wait here for him. Unless you need help.”  
  
Mrs. Terrance put a hand on his arm as he made to follow her. “That’s okay. You volunteered to be here, you can wait a little longer before you get roped into helping him move.” Then she walked away, wiggling her fingers in a small wave.  
  
Dave relaxed against his bike again, wondering which direction Colton would be coming from. He didn’t have long to wait as he heard an exasperated sigh from a little ways behind him. Being a little bored, he allowed himself to eavesdrop.  
  
“Man, if I had known you’d be talking about your boyfriend for the next… forty-five minutes!? Dude! I never would have asked about that goofy grin on your face when you got that text.”  
  
“Sorry, Pat, I can’t help it. I was so busy packing this past weekend that I didn’t get to spend as much time with him as I wanted to.”  
  
Dave found himself smiling, hearing Colton’s voice, and the smile grew bigger as he realized that Colton had actually been talking about him   
ever since he texted him.  
  
As the boys got closer – Pat managing to change the subject to classes – Dave wondered why he was so at ease about being openly gay around Colton. Why didn’t he care that Colton’s roommate would know that Dave was gay, when he still couldn’t bring himself to come out at his own school? Maybe it was because nobody here really knew him. They didn’t really care about him or what he did. He was just another person on the street.  
  
Sure, there were probably plenty of homophobes on campus, and hopefully they would just ignore Colton, but Dave realized that he didn’t care about what anyone else thought of him and Colton being together. But, when he thought about coming out at school, he felt physically sick. Why did he care so much about what his schoolmates thought?  
  
Half of them didn’t even pay attention to him. He had focused his bullying on the gleeks and Kurt, so others tended to ignore him, hoping he’s pass them over, which he did. Dave sighed, shaking his head, maybe he was afraid that they would scorn him for being so hypocritical for so long.  
  
He pushed the thoughts away, deciding to mull it all over later, when a low whistle sounded from close behind him.  
  
“Nice wheels, man,” came Pat’s voice.  
  
“Yeah, I’m working on a bike for my boyfriend. Yours is pretty sweet.”  
  
Dave chuckled at the exasperated sigh from Pat. He lowered his voice a little, trying to disguise it. “Thanks, but I’m just borrowing it.”  
  
“Huh,” was Colton’s only reply.  
  
Pat, however stepped closer. “What kind of bike is it? I can tell that it’s at least a Kawasaki.”  
  
Dave nodded, almost caressing the smooth leather of the seat with his hand. “It is. A 2000 Kawasaki Ninja 500R.”  
  
“Nice,” said Pat walking around into Dave’s line of vision as he looked respectfully at the bike. He was wearing a leather jacket, despite the   
heat, and he had a few piercings in one ear. His light brown hair was cut short and spiked a little, and Dave knew that this guy had wanted a bike his entire life, but had yet to convince his parents to get him one.  
  
Eventually Pat looked up at him and grinned, putting out a hand. “I’m Patrick, Pat. You visiting someone or are you moving in?”  
  
Dave grinned, shaking the offered hand. “I’m visiting,” he said, voice still low, “Just helping move someone in.”  
  
Pat nodded, looking up and frowning. “And that’s my love sick roommate, Colton,” he mumbled to Dave. He raised his voice, speaking to the blonde. “Come on, man, cheer up. He said he’d talk to you later, and from what you told me he will.” There was a moment of silence before   
Pat groaned again, “Stop checking your phone! He’s probably in class.” Dave found himself laughing as Pat flailed his arms at his roommate.  
  
Pat looked back at Dave, calming down a bit as Colton probably put away his phone. “Sorry, man. That guy is going to kill me with how much he talks about his boyfriend.”  
  
Figuring it was a good time to put Colton out of his apparent misery, Dave finally stood up. He spoke in his usual voice, but soft so only Pat could hear. “Better start planning your funeral then.” He smiled at Pat’s confused look and kept it there as he turned around, seeing that his boyfriend was glancing at his phone… again.  
  
“Hey, Colton,” said Dave, getting the blonde to look up.  
  
Dave swore he had never seen any pair of eyes that big around before. Colton’s mouth opened and closed, as if he was trying to say something but couldn’t. Finally his shock was replaced by joy and he ran around the bike and into Dave’s arms, hugging him close.  
  
“Dave,” he breathed, eyes closing a moment as he calmed down a bit. When he finally pulled away he was blushing. “You heard most of that, didn’t you?”  
  
Dave grinned. “Oh yeah. Definite ego booster.”  
  
Colton chuckled, embarrassed, his thumbnail going towards his mouth. Dave reached up and took his hand, not letting it go once he saved the tortured nail.  
  
“So you’re the boyfriend, I presume?” asked Pat, almost relieved when Dave nodded. “Yeah, well, hope you’re happy. Cause once you leave he won’t stop talking about you, I just know it.”  
  
Dave shrugged. “Just start talking about something else. If you find the right subject then you’ll be able to distract him.”  
  
Pat’s eyes narrowed a little, thinking. “Hm, maybe,” he said, nodding a little. “I’ll be sure to try it.” He glanced at his watch, “Well, I’d better go.   
My parents will be here soon with the rest of my stuff and they’ll be looking for me. See ya later,” he said, waving and walking away, “Nice meeting you, Dave.”  
  
“You to,” Dave called after the retreating form. He turned back to Colton, smiling. “Surprise.”  
  
Colton chuckled. “You’re telling me. What about that quiz you texted me about?”  
  
“There isn’t one,” explained Dave, “I had one this morning and left before lunch. I need to be back by six though.”  
  
“What’s with the bike?”  
  
“I borrowed it from… someone at school,” Dave mumbled. He gestured toward the front door. “Do you want me to help move things in for you?”  
  
Colton blushed, glancing away and nodding. “Yeah, actually, you could help move in the couch.”  
  
Dave looked up in surprise. “Don’t they provide you with furniture in the dorms? Why would you need to move a couch?”  
  
Colton sighed. “At home, in North Carolina, I would always do my homework on the same couch, and a lot of the times I fell asleep on it. When we moved up here I convinced my parents to bring it with them and I’ve moved some extra furniture out of the room already.”  
  
Dave followed Colton to where his father’s truck was parked. “Is that even allowed?”  
  
“My RA said that as long as it doesn’t break any fire safety regulations then I should be fine. I also need to move the other stuff back in at the end of the year. Mind helping me carry it up?”  
  
“Don’t mind at all,” said Dave. Then he saw the couch in the back of the truck, and wondered how he had missed it before. It wasn’t a huge couch, but it could fit a full sized college student on it easily. Shaking his head in disbelief he just stepped forward, ready to help.  
  
~*~  
  
Thirty minutes later Dave fell back onto the couch. Colton stood in the doorway saying goodbye to his parents. All of his things having been removed from their truck.  
  
“You be sure to come home as often as you can, baby,” said his mother, hugging him tight.  
  
“Are you going to offer to do my laundry just to get me home?” asked Colton, kissing her cheek as she pulled away.  
  
“Oh, I know what to bribe you with,” she smirked, glancing at Dave.  
  
Colton didn’t notice, busy hugging his father, but Dave didn’t miss it and he chuckled. “Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Terrance,” he called from the couch, “See you around.”  
  
They waved and disappeared down the hall. Colton closed the door and turned back in. When he saw Dave he paused, swallowing.  
  
“What?” smiled Dave.  
  
Colton just shook his head, gesturing to all of Dave.  
  
Dave looked down at himself. Half way up the stairs he had taken off his polo shirt and was just wearing his undershirt. The stairway had not been air-conditioned and therefore he had sweat, a lot. So now he was panting and sweaty, his shirt nearly see-through. He couldn’t help but smile at the idea that he was affecting Colton in that way.  
  
He stood up, though, not saying anything. “Why don’t we clean out your car before Pat gets back. I have a feeling he won’t be willing to help.”  
  
Colton nodded, swallowing again. “Yeah…yeah, good idea.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dave groaned as he heard Colton hum beneath him. He leaned back down, reclaiming the older boy’s lips. He never could get enough of those lips, but he pulled away long enough to smile down at him.  
  
“I’m going to miss you, Colton,” Dave whispered, running a hand over his boyfriend’s cheek and down his bare chest.  
  
Colton arched his back into Dave’s touch. “I’ll be home every weekend,” he said. “Believe me, I won’t stay here longer than I have to.” Then he reached up and captured Dave’s lips in his own.  
  
Dave released another groan as he felt Colton’s hands move over his bare chest.  _Wow, when did that happen?_  Oh, right, he had lost his shirt just after things had gotten horizontal on the couch. And that happened a few minutes after Colton had “lost” his own shirt. All of it stemming from a simple goodbye kiss.  
  
He didn’t really care though, because he was able to touch Colton, and Colton was touching him in return and not showing any kind of disgust at the fact that he was sweaty. Maybe it was because he was sweaty, too. Then suddenly it didn’t matter if he was sweaty or not, because Colton’s hands were working their way underneath the waist of his jeans at the base of his back.  
  
He pulled away slightly, panting. His own hand moved to the front of Colton’s jeans. “Colton?” he whispered, asking, wanting.  
  
Colton kissed his chin, humming again. “Please,” was his almost desperate reply.  
  
Dave smiled, relieved. He had just released the button on the tight jeans when a chime sounded.  
  
“It’s five o’clock,” said a mechanical, female voice.  
  
Colton looked over in annoyance. “Damn computer,” he mumbled.  
  
Dave grinned, and was about to continue when the words finally sunk in. “Shit,” he cursed, pushing himself up. “I need to leave,” he said to the surprised Colton. “I promised Kurt I’d have his bike back by six.”  
  
Colton nodded, then frowned. “Wait, Kurt? Isn’t that the boy you kissed and everything?”  
  
Dave paused, shirt in his hands. “Yeah,” he mumbled, sighing. “I’ll call you as soon as I get back and talk. I promise.” He pulled his white shirt on before locating his polo shirt to put on over it.  
  
Colton stood up and pulled Dave towards him. “That’s okay, just be careful,” he said, giving Dave a soft kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you this weekend.”  
  
Dave nodded and walked out the door. He passed Pat on the way out and he heard a faint, “I’m glad I didn’t come back any sooner,” as Pat took in his roommate’s shirtless chest and opened jeans.  
  
“Me too,” came Colton’s softer reply.  
  
~*~  
  
  
Dave grumbled to himself as he pulled into the school parking lot right at six. He hadn’t had time to get gasoline in the bike and he had broken every speed limit by at least ten, if not fifteen, miles per hour. As he approached the front, he noticed Puck sitting with Kurt, which seemed odd. But then, they were both in the glee club and Kurt was basically giving out free rides to them, so maybe Puck was his passenger today.  
  
Dave watched Puck as he dismounted, Kurt immediately moving forward to inspect the bike. There was something strange about the way   
Puckerman was standing, kind of stiff, like he had a…  
  
Dave snorted when he realized why Puckerman was waiting with Kurt.  _Crush much, Puckerman?_  He looked to the smaller boy and held out the keys. As Kurt took them he removed his helmet and said, “I didn’t hurt your bike, Hummel. I even managed to not get pulled over weaving in and out of traffic. Thanks for letting me borrow it.” The last part was said a little softer, he really did have fun with Colton.  
  
Kurt nodded. “Well, I’m glad. Hope you had a good time.” He hesitated, as if he wanted to say more, but didn’t because of Puck.  
Dave pulled out his wallet and handed over a ten dollar bill. “I did loose track of time, though, so I didn’t have time to fill her up. Hope this covers it.”  
  
Kurt’s surprise wasn’t unexpected for Dave, but it still hurt a little that Kurt hadn’t expected him to pay for gas.  
  
“Yeah, this is fine,” said the countertenor, taking the money. “I didn’t even ask you to top her off anyway.”  
  
Shrugging, Dave put away his wallet. “Hey, I may have bullied you, but I know the etiquette of borrowing vehicles. You  _always_  top it off.” He was going to leave it at that, but a thought occurred to him and he turned back. “My original offer still stands, I’ll do it if I ever need to borrow your bike again.” Before Kurt could protest Dave put up a hand to stop him. “Don’t worry, I’m almost done with my own bike. Unless it’s an emergency you’re in the clear.” Then he walked back into the school, wanting to get his things, get home, and call Colton.  
  
Fifteen minutes later he was lying on his bed, staring at his ceiling and waiting for Colton to pick up his phone.  
  
“Hey Teddy Bear,” came the blonde’s voice.  
  
Dave sighed. “You had better be alone. The last thing I want is for Pat to know your little pet name for me.”  
  
“Don’t worry, he’s out saying goodbye to his parents.”  
  
“They stayed all day?”  
  
“They live in Georgia, so yeah, they wanted to spend as much time as they could with him.”  
  
“Makes sense.”  
  
There was a minute of silence, both knowing what this call was actually for, and neither really ready to talk about it. Finally, Colton took a   
deep breath and asked the question.  
  
“How did you get Kurt to lend you his bike?”  
  
Dave closed his eyes, still amazed he had suggested it. “I said I’d come out to the school and tell the truth about the kiss.”  
  
Colton gasped, and there was a quiet shuffling sound that Dave assumed was him loosing his grip on his phone. “Dave, are you really–,”  
  
“No,” interrupted Dave. “I was just really, well, desperate to borrow his bike and go see you. So, I offered and implied to him that I was seeing   
someone special and he gave me the keys.”  
  
“So are you gonna come out to your school?” Colton sounded confused.  
  
“Oh, no, he just asked me to make sure that he and his friends have a bully free senior year.”  
  
“But aren’t you already doing that?”  
  
“I considered telling him, but then I realized that just because I’m not with them, the other bullies won’t stop. So I figured if I could try to prevent some of my old friends from bullying them, I might be a little more even with Kurt. For the bike, at least.”  
  
Another moment of silence, though a little less awkward, was again broken by Colton.  
  
“I’m proud of you, Dave,” he said, voice low. “It sounds like you’ve come a long way since the end of your junior year.”  
  
Dave chuckled. “As cheesy as it sounds, I think it’s because of you.”  
  
“Me?”  
  
“Yeah, you helped me realize that there’s nothing wrong with being gay. Even before I knew you were. Just, as a friend, you never said anything bad about gays; and now I know why you didn’t, but still, I think being around Az so much is really what got to me. He would always make fun of Kurt and call all of his friends gay and I just associated it with something bad.”  
  
“Dave,” said Colton, as the younger boy paused to take a deep breath. “I didn’t do anything. All of that was you. You’re the one that realized the truth. Hell, you even decided to stop bullying before I mentioned it.”  
  
“I know. I accepted my sexuality before you kissed me, even the fact that I liked you. But it wasn’t until that day when you first kissed me that I had hope for myself. And later that night, after talking to Az some more, I realized that I could give myself another chance.”  
  
“Wow,” breathed Colton. “You’re amazing, did you know that?”  
  
Dave pretended to polish his nails, even though his boyfriend couldn’t see. “Oh, I’ve noticed it a few times.”  
  
A low chuckle was his only reply.


	8. Chapter 8

Dave knew he would have to stand up to Azimio in public sooner or later. He even knew that it would most likely be within the next week. But for some reason, he didn’t feel prepared for the determined look on Azimio’s face as he walked through the halls, slushy in hand.  
  
Looking around, Dave tried to figure out who was the intended victim, but the only possibility was Kurt. Sighing, Dave made his way over, planning on warning Kurt to leave. He was almost to the smaller boy’s locker when Mercedes walked up and he paused, wondering how to best warn the boy without giving away too much to Mercedes.  
  
It was during that pause that he saw Puckerman, with his own determined look walking towards Kurt. He looked back at Azimio and realized that Kurt wasn’t his target. Quickly he changed directions and put out his hand to stop the cup, but was a little too late and had to grab the top to stop the slushy from getting on Puck.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Dave met Azimio’s glare with one of his own. If he showed the slightest bit of weakness he knew a fight would ensue.  
  
“What the hell?” Puckerman’s voice pushed Dave into speaking.  
  
“Lay off, Az,” he said, “At least let them get through the first few weeks.”  
  
When Azimio snarled Dave held his breath, the only times he had heard Azimio snarl was when he fought with his dad, and that wasn’t that often just because the man wasn’t around a lot.  
  
Then Dave was glad he had his hand over the top of the cup because he felt it jerk in his direction. He glared harder, covering up the fact that his hand just got ten times colder from the flavored ice that now coated it.  
  
Enraged by the fact that he couldn’t retaliate the way he wanted to, Azimio growled as he stepped closer to Dave, getting in close to his ex-friend’s face.  
  
“Guess what,  _Dave_ ,” Azimio rumbled, “I don’t think I want to talk to you either. You lucked out last week cause of Beiste. But you ever cross me again, I will beat you down.”  
  
Dave stood up straight, pushing his shoulders back and his chest out. He knew he looked bigger than Azimio. Hell, they had even walked around one weekend scaring middle school nerds. Even though they would cower in front of Azimio, as soon as Dave puffed himself up they would run.  
  
“Screw you Az,” he said. “I told you I wouldn’t do it any more, and I’ve decided that I don’t think I’ll let  _you_  do it anymore either. So you can just suck it and grow up.”  
  
Dave could tell Azimio was about to talk back to him, but Puckerman’s slight cough distracted them. Dave glanced over in time to see Puck wave and looked in the other direction. He could tell when Azimio had seen Coach Beiste, too, because the other jock took a step back.  
  
“Watch yourself, Karofsky,” he hissed under his breath before walking away.  
  
Dave watched his old friend go, wanting to ignore the confused and disbelieving look on Puckerman’s face.  
  
“Um, what the hell?” Puck finally repeated.  
  
Taking the cup in his clean,  _warm_  hand, Dave shook off the ice pieces. “Don’t mention it,” he mumbled, not looking up. Suddenly wondering what Puckerman might think of the situation he looked at the boy. “Seriously, just don’t talk about it.”  
  
Puck just nodded. He was about to walk away when Dave stopped him with an arm across his chest. Usually Puckerman had always been a bad target, but apparently his determination had distracted him today and made him an ideal victim. He had just realized who Puck had been approaching and thought now was a good time to give him some advice.  
  
“What?” asked Puck, a little more annoyed now then confused.  
  
“I’ve seen your looks before. Take my advice, don’t hold back.”  
  
“Wha–,”  
  
“Cause if you do, it’ll just explode and you’ll probably ruin everything.” Then Dave walked away, dumping the slushy into a trashcan and going into the bathroom to wash his hand and make a phone call. He knew it was dangerous to say that, if Puckerman figured it out and wanted revenge for the few slushies he’d received then Dave would be ruined. But he couldn’t let anyone else screw up the way he had, it just wasn’t right.  
  
Drying off his hand he pulled out his phone. He noticed the time was still before eight and Colton’s first class was at eight thirty, so he was either asleep or getting ready. Sighing, Dave sent a quick text.  
  
 _Stopped a slushy. Really want to talk. Can’t wait til lunch. -TB_  
  
He was in homeroom, waiting for the bell to ring when he got a reply.  
  
 _Don’t skip for a phone call. I’ll be waiting next to my phone. –C :-*_  
  
Dave grinned, his lips tingling at what that emoticon could represent.  
  
~*~  
  
Lunch seemed to take forever to start and Dave had his phone out as he walked down the hall. Usually he waited until he was in the lunchroom but he wanted more time to talk.  
  
“Hey, babe,” came Colton’s voice halfway through the first ring. “Is everything okay?”  
  
“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Dave stopped at his locker, grabbing his lunch, “I think. I don’t know.”  
  
“Okay,” said Colton. Dave could practically hear his nod as he thought about how to proceed. “You said you stopped a slushy. I have a   
feeling it’s related but not the problem. How did it go though?”  
  
Closing his locker, Dave smiled. “It actually felt kind of good. Well, thinking about it now anyway. I’ve never seen Azimio that mad except when he’s arguing with his father, so I was a little nervous about a possible fight. But, Beiste showed up and he backed off.” He chuckled as he sat in his usual spot to eat. “The look on Puckerman’s face was priceless. He had no idea why two guys who usually ganged up on him were fighting each other instead.”  
  
“Puckerman?”  
  
“Yeah, he’s sort of the badass resident of McKinley. He’s on the football team, got a lot of grief when he joined glee club. Went to juvie last year for stealing an ATM."  
  
"Yeah that's pretty badass. Sounds kind of hot though."  
  
"Does he? I've never noticed."  
  
"Babe, he's a jock, that's kind of my type.”  
  
Dave didn’t reply, the supply of hot jocks seemed endless at OSU, so yeah, that kind of made him nervous.  
  
Colton seemed to understand and took pity on him. “I'm dating you aren't I?"  
  
Dave grinned to himself, Colton always knew how to make him feel like he was the only other guy out there. "Yeah, I guess he's sort of the opposite of my type anyway."  
  
"Hey I played sports in high school."  
  
"Only so you could ogle the jocks up close."  
  
"True." There was a pause as their playful banter slowed and Dave remembered why he called.  
  
"So you didn't call to tell me about your anti-bully success. What's worrying you, Teddy Bear?"  
  
Dave sighed, "I think I might have come out to Puck. I'm just a little paranoid that he'll out me to the whole school in revenge for last year."  
  
"Woah, what did you say? You don't sound so sure.  
  
"Well, he happens to have a thing for Kurt, but he hasn't said anything yet. So I told him not to hold back cause if he did it'll just explode and he’ll probably ruin everything. Like I did with Kurt."  
  
"Does he know everything that happened with Kurt?"  
  
"No," admitted Dave.  
  
"Then I wouldn't worry about it. I think you said enough to get your point across. But little enough that it may take him a while to figure it out.  Especially when he doesn't know everything."  
  
Dave sighed, relaxing a little. “I guess you’re right. I just, I want to come out, I think, it’s just that the only support I have is you and you’re a few hours away. Anything that could speed up the process before I’m ready makes me even more nervous.”  
  
“It’s okay, babe, I understand. You need to come out to your parents first and find some true friends before you can be ready to take on the whole school. But if you ask me, it’s every one else that needs to be preparing to take on the real you. Whenever, and however, it happens, you will definitely come out on top.”  
  
Dave bit his lip. “Thank you, but do you have any idea how that sounds?”  
  
Colton chuckled. “Of course I do, I said it on purpose.”  
  
Dave groaned. “You need to remember that I’m in public on this end of the phone, babe.”  
  
“I know. Now, tell me more about this Puckerman crush. And this Kurt kid, what is with him and hooking all the jocks?”


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the week went by slow for Dave. Not being able to see Colton everyday after school really seemed to halt time. He wasn’t sure if the college student would be able to get home that weekend, maybe he still needed to settle in after taking practically all his stuff with him.   
Then, at the end of their daily lunch call, Colton managed to squeeze in one sentence.  
  
“I’ll see you this afternoon at my house,” just before he hung up.  
  
Dave stared at his phone, shocked. Then, as the bell rang he slowly broke into a smile. He knew it was dopey, and before long he’d probably get used to it, but it still felt like an eternity of not seeing Colton.  
  
It was only a few hours later that he got a text from an unknown number.  
  
 _I just kicked him out. Threatened to put all his things away in the wrong place if he didn’t go home this weekend. –Pat_  
  
Dave responded with a text of his own.  
  
 _You may not have to deal with his longing for me, but think about Sunday night and Monday when he gets back. I’d just be preparing for that. Maybe buy some earplugs. –K_  
  
About thirty minutes afterwards he got another one.  
  
 _Thanks… and done! –P_  
  
~*~  
  
As Dave walked to his truck that afternoon he wondered if he should go home and wait or just hang in front of Colton’s house. He was about to decide that waiting in front of an empty house would be a little creepy when his cell phone rang.  
  
He answered as he unlocked his truck and got in.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Hey babe,” came Colton’s voice, “Just wanted to let you know that I got my parents to give us the house tonight.”  
  
“Until how late?” Dave smiled as he started the engine, turning down the radio.  
  
“Um, until morning.”  
  
Dave paused. Colton had gotten his parents to leave the house for the entire night? “So, you want me to stay the night? Where are your   
parents going to stay?”  
  
Dave just knew Colton was chewing on his thumbnail right about now. “Well, they said they wouldn’t mind going to a hotel for one night.   
Apparently they were enjoying my absence a lot and wanted to continue that for at least one more night.”  
  
Dave shuddered. “Okay, TMI.”  
  
Colton’s answering shudder could almost be heard through the phone. “I said the same thing. Anyway, I didn’t actually ask them to stay somewhere else, it was their idea. But I don’t think I would send you home if you happened to have an overnight bag with you when I get there.” There was a slight pause followed by, “I really missed you, Dave.”  
  
Dave knew nothing would happen that he didn’t want to happen. And he had really missed  _seeing_  the older boy. Taking a deep breath he nodded to himself, then said, “I missed you too, babe. See you in a bit?”  
  
“Um, yeah. I’m getting gasoline a little outside of town. Say, half an hour?”  
  
“Yep, see ya soon.” Dave figured it was a little mean not to verbally accept the overnight invitation, but he couldn’t help himself, he loved surprising Colton. Now all he had to do was go home and pack a bag.  
  
He didn’t even bother to wipe his dopey grin off his face as he drove from the school parking lot. At home he stuffed a change of clothes into a small bag before leaving a note for his parents and heading back out.  
  
It was still a little early for Colton to be there, but he pulled out a book for his English class and read while he waited. He couldn’t help but notice that Colton got there earlier than he said.  
  
He took his time getting out of the truck, wanting to see and touch Colton, but wanting to surprise him more. He watched the disappointment flicker over Colton’s face, trying not to smile too much and give himself away.  
  
It was as if the older boy didn’t want to rush things, he walked, not slowly, but not as quick as expected, towards Dave, who figured it was time to stop playing. Opening up his back door he pulled out his bag, hoping Colton would get the idea.  
  
Apparently it worked because Dave barely had enough time to drop it when he found Colton wrapped around him, hugging him.  
  
“God I missed you,” breathed Colton.  
  
Dave smiled to himself as he hugged back. “And just imagine what it’ll be like when I won’t see you on Monday.”  
  
“I don’t want to think about it.”  
  
Dave nodded into Colton’s shoulder and pulled back slightly, keeping his hands on the blonde’s hips. “Should we go in now?”  
  
Colton practically moaned. “Please! I want to touch you so bad.”  
  
Dave took a deep breath, trying to control his sudden hard-on. “Why do you do that?” he mumbled, stepping away and picking up his bag.  
  
When he didn’t get an answer he looked at his boyfriend to find him staring uncertainly at the bag.  
  
“Is that homework?” Colton asked, the worry that he may have jumped to conclusions earlier clear in his voice.  
  
“Clothes,” was Dave’s reply. As a goofy grin spread across Colton’s face Dave started to walk towards the front door. “Now, are we gonna take this inside or not?”  
  
With near lightning speed Colton was at the door, his key in the lock. They walked in, calmly to any onlookers, but as soon as the door was closed, Dave had Colton against it.  
  
Their lips met, Colton whimpering as he pulled Dave closer and their erections rubbed together through their jeans. Dave grasped onto Colton’s hips, keeping them together, but not moving, enjoying the pressure.  
  
Eventually, after a few minutes of lips and tongues fighting for dominance, Colton loosened his grip on Dave. He didn’t want to let go or stop, but there was something important he had to say. If only Dave could stop touching him for just a second he might be able to actually   
remember what it was.  
  
Apparently sensing this, Dave pulled away, resting his forehead against Colton’s. “I don’t care if it was only for a week,” said Dave, “I’ve missed doing this every day.”  
  
Colton nodded. Taking a deep breath, he said what needed to be said. “My parents are stopping by to get some things for the night, just keep that in mind.”  
  
“What time?”  
  
Colton closed his eyes, not being able to concentrate with Dave’s lips that close. “Umm… after work, so around six? They couldn’t give me an exact time. And they might not come at the same time.”  
  
“So maybe we should go watch a game or something on the couch until we know we’re free of them?”  
  
Colton pouted, his hands going to either side of Dave’s face. “But we have so much to make up for.”  
  
“Mmm,” hummed Dave, placing a teasing, chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before taking a step back. “We have all night to do that.”  
  
Smiling, Colton got an idea. “Fine, just let me take your bag to my room. I’ll join you in the living room in a bit.” He headed towards the stairs, calling over his shoulder, “Turn on whatever game you want, and my dad might have a few recorded.”  
  
Dave stood there, watching as Colton disappeared up the stairs, knowing he’d never get tired of that sight. Taking a deep breath and trying (but failing) to wipe the huge smile off his face, Dave went into the living room. He looked through the recorded games and found one he had missed. By the time he started it, he wondered what was taking Colton so long just to drop off his bag.  
  
He was about to holler when he heard him coming down the stairs. He was watching the screen when Colton came in saying, “What did you decide on?”  
  
Dave barely glanced at the blonde, but froze, staring. The blonde stood in the arch way, wearing Dave’s favorite pair of extra short, extra tight, cut off shorts and a very tight, very thin, tank top. Colton just grinned, walking over and sitting on the opposite side of the couch. That seemed to jar Dave out of his shocked state.  
  
“You can not seriously think I will hold out until after your parents leave while you’re wearing that.”  
  
Colton grinned. “Well, I figured that I owed you for Monday.”  
  
“And why are you sitting on the other side of the couch?”  
  
“I owed you for this afternoon.”  
  
Dave suddenly hated himself for teasing the boy. He allowed himself one last sweep of the lean body next to him before looking back at the television. He somehow managed to last almost fifteen minutes before he glanced over again and threw caution to the wind, jumping his boyfriend.  
  
That’s how Colton’s parents found them an hour and a half later, with Dave practically lying on top of Colton. Their lips were locked, Colton’s hands up the back of Dave’s shirt, and the boys wouldn’t have noticed the responsible adults if Colton’s father hadn’t been his usual noisy self when closing the front door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some "inspirational" pics at the end of this chapter. :P Or just eye candy.

Dave jerked back at the sound of the door and would have gotten completely off of Colton if the blonde hadn’t tightened his hold. It was that tiny gesture that reminded Dave that, even if his looser pants could hide his raging – though admittedly shrinking – hard-on, Colton’s tight, technically too-small shorts wouldn’t hide a thing. And as Dave adjusted his body so it would be less obvious that he was hiding his boyfriend’s erection, he noticed that, despite the presence of his parents, Colton’s hard-on was not diminishing in the least.  
  
Colton blushed when Dave raised an eyebrow to this and hid his face in the other boy’s chest. Then decided on revenge and nipped at Dave’s nipple through his t-shirt just as Mr. and Mrs. Terrance walked into the room.  
  
Dave managed to hold back any sounds he might usually make, but the gasp that escaped his throat was luckily taken as surprise to the sudden appearance of parents, rather than the speed at which his own erection returned.  
  
He actually managed to glare at Colton  _and_  look properly embarrassed at being caught as Mr. Terrance cleared his throat.  
  
Colton sighed and fell back on the couch. “Hey, Mom, Dad, sorry.”  
  
Mr. Terrance just sighed, shaking his head and walking away. Dave knew the look on his face, he had seen it on his own dad’s face the second time he brought home a bad report card. Disappointment.  
  
If Colton noticed it, he just ignored it, giving his mom a half smile instead.  
  
Mrs. Terrance seemed to be as happy as ever. “We brought you guys a pizza. I didn’t think either of you would be up for anything much tonight.” There was a slight pause before she added, “Besides each other, apparently.”  
  
“MOM!” Colton shrieked, sending Dave into an amused state of giggles.  
  
Mrs. Terrance just smirked. “We’ll be out of your hair soon, Colt. Just calm down and eat dinner. Maybe we’ll be gone by the time you’re done and you will be able to continue…” she waved her hand in their general direction as she walked out.  
  
Colton groaned, covering his face in his hands.  
  
Dave, finally getting control of himself again smiled down at him. Maybe it was the fact that it embarrassed the blonde so much, but Mrs.   
Terrance never really embarrassed him that much. “Did that take care of your little problem, or should I make myself comfortable until they leave?”  
  
Colton shook his head, hands still over his face. “A little, but you helping me hide it doesn’t really help matters that much.”  
  
Dave just grinned, rolling his hips a little and allowing himself to get a little harder. “Hey, I’m not complaining. Just wanted to know your plan of action.”  
  
Biting his lip, Colton grabbed Dave’s hips to keep him close. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by his mother’s call.  
  
“Colt, honey, have you seen my pasties anywhere?”  
  
The blonde couldn’t even reply. He just laid there, eyes wide, shaking his head.  
  
Dave had to admit, that was pretty embarrassing for both of them, and he kind of wanted to see what Mr. Terrance must have thought about that line. Then again, he might not mind the idea. Shaking his head to clear it of unwanted images of his boyfriend’s parents… together, he looked down at Colton. “That do it for you, too?”  
  
Colton nodded, and slowly sat up as Dave moved off of him. He almost stood, but dropped his head in his hands. “This cannot be happening to me,” he mumbled. Taking a deep breath, he shouted back, “Mom, you’ve never had… pasties!” Despite the pause, his voice still cracked on the last word.  
  
“I know, honey,” returned his mother, “But now you can get up and have dinner.”  
  
Dave couldn’t help but laugh at Colton’s expense, kind of enjoying the way his face paled just before turning a very becoming shade of red.   
Squeezing his knee, Dave stood up. “Come on, I’m hungry. And since your parents are here I can’t exactly have what I want, so I might as   
well eat some pizza first.”  
  
Looking up Colton grinned, taking the offered hand. “I would think this would get to you more than me. How are you not as red as I am?”  
  
Dave shrugged. “I’m just so amused by your embarrassment that I don’t let it bother me.”  
  
Colton just mumbled under his breath as they walked into the kitchen to eat while his parent’s packed a few things for themselves. Twenty minutes later the boys were washing down the pizza with some homemade lemonade and Mr. and Mrs. Terrance were at the front door with a single suitcase.  
  
“Okay, boys,” said Mrs. Terrance, “We’ll be back probably after lunch. Should we bring something back for you or will you be good on your own?”  
  
“Why don’t you bring something back,” said Colton, “We’ll probably be working on the bike.”  
  
“Okay, sweetie, see you tomorrow. Have fun and be safe.”  
  
“Mom!” whined Colton, but just sighed and nodded his head, “Love you too.”  
  
The door was about to close when Mr. Terrance popped his head back in. “Colt, don’t forget to check your nightstand for your… flashlight.”  
  
Colton just barely got out his confused, “Um, sure Dad,” before the door was closed.  
  
As the blonde locked the door behind them Dave frowned in confusion. “What was that about?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Colton walked up the stairs, curious as to what might be in his nightstand now. He noticed how Dave paused in the doorway before actually entering but Colton didn’t comment.  
  
He opened the drawer as Dave sat on his bed. He saw what he was supposed to see immediately. He let out a wail of embarrassment.   
“DAAAAD!” he cried, covering his face and falling back onto the bed.  
  
Dave couldn’t hold back his burst of laughter when he saw the box of condoms that had fallen onto the bed. “I can barely believe how awesome your parents are,” he finally gasped out, calming down a little.  
  
Colton looked at him in surprise. “How does my mom talking about non-existent pasties and my Dad leaving a box of condoms make them awesome?”  
  
“Because they care about who you are and not what you are,” whispered Dave in all seriousness.  
  
Colton quickly sat up and looked straight at Dave, capturing his gaze before he said, “Whenever you are ready, your parents will listen. And I’m sure they’ll try to understand.”  
  
Dave sighed, nodding slightly and looking away. “You haven’t met my parents, but thanks. I hope you’re right.”  
  
“Good. Now, what were you so hungry for earlier that you couldn’t have while my parents were here?”  
  
Grinning, Dave leaned forward and captured his boyfriend’s lips. Both their erections from earlier came back and Colton hummed as he felt Dave’s hands run along his sides.  
  
Wanting to move along, Colton gently pushed Dave away before removing both their shirts. He took the chance of them being apart to admire his boyfriend’s body. Running his hands over Dave’s chest he groaned in appreciation. “God, Dave, you’re so hot.”  
  
Dave just shook his head as he a hand over Colton’s chest as well. “Speak for yourself,” he mumbled, bending down and nibbling at the blonde’s neck.  
  
Colton hummed, cradling the back of Dave’s head to keep him in place. “Hey, you’re just as hot as me. But don’t worry, I’m not threatened by it, as long as I get to enjoy it however I want.”  
  
Dave chuckled as he pulled away, his hands going to the button of Colton’s jeans. “How were you thinking of enjoying it?”  
  
Colton laughed, a little nervously, stopping Dave’s hands. He didn’t say anything, just slowly moved so he was straddling the other’s legs, working on his jeans instead.  
  
Dave watched in wonder and curiosity. He lifted his hips to allow the blonde to pull off his jeans and boxers, leaving him completely naked on the bed. Suddenly feeling a little too exposed he swallowed. “Colton?”  
  
The blonde smiled, running his hands up Dave’s legs and chest before returning to his hips. “I want to taste you, Dave,” he said, his voice hoarse with arousal. “I want to taste you everywhere.” He started kissing the inside of Dave’s thighs.  
  
Gasping, Dave grabbed onto the sheets. He liked to think he had learned staying power with his hand, but this was definitely not his hand.   
Colton moved to his other thigh, kissing and licking up the inside. Damn, Dave was so close to the edge and his cock hadn’t even been touched.  
  
But he spoke too soon, because suddenly a warm, gentle touch engulfed the base of his cock.  
  
“I especially want to taste you here,” whispered Colton, squeezing just the slightest bit.  
  
Dave bit his lip, fighting off the end. “I can’t…”  
  
“You mean you’re not ready for me to give you-”  
  
“No, I’m ready for that,” said Dave, interrupting. “I’m just not…” he took a deep breath, closing his eyes, “I’m not ready to return the favor.”   
There was a moment of silence before he snapped his eyes open in response to the chuckle he heard.  
  
Leaning up, Colton grinned, giving a chaste kiss on the lips. “You don’t have to suck me if you don’t want to, Dave. But if you’ll let me, I really want to taste all of you.”  
  
Dave stared in amazement. “I… fuck yeah, I have the best boyfriend.”  
  
Colton’s grin turned to a smirk. “Is that a yes?”  
  
Instead of answering, Dave thrust his hips up, just a little, into the blonde’s hand. He barely had anytime to take a breath before a warm, wet heat surrounded his cock. “FUCK!” he yelled in surprise. He knew it would feel good, but not this good.  
  
Seconds later, just as Colton was starting a steady suction, Dave could feel the tingling. “Damn it, not long,” he managed to gasp out.  
  
There was no answer, only a slightly stronger suction. Then, just as Dave felt his release, Colton squeezed even tighter at the base of his cock, stopping the inevitable. He pulled his lips away, gently moving his hand up and down, enough to maintain Dave’s erection but not enough to push him over the edge.  
  
As Dave’s breathing slowed, and he felt himself creeping away from the edge, Colton spoke softly.  
  
“I know you’re close, and right now I don’t feel like dragging this out. But there’s something I want to try and I need you to hold yourself back for just a few minutes. Do you think you can do that?”  
  
Dave slowly nodded his head, figuring that if he made it this far, how bad could a few more minutes be? He watched in curiosity as Colton smiled, relieved, and licked his lips, eyeing Dave’s cock like it was a challenge and he was thinking up a plan of attack. He bit his lip, trying not to laugh, and he was about to lose when Colton finally took a deep breath and opened his mouth.  
  
He sucked Dave in, going further than before, and continuing. Dave swallowed, holding back his climax as he realized Colton was trying to deep throat him. He was more than half way in the blonde’s mouth before he felt the sudden pressure around the tip as Colton gagged.  
  
He quickly pulled back, taking a deep breath, but returning a second later. Dave was amazed that he was still trying, but wasn’t going to complain, enjoying the sensations too much.  
  
Eventually, on Colton’s third try, him getting way more than half of the way down, Dave tugged roughly at the blonde hair. The pleasure was just too much. Colton pulled back, but not off, swirling his tongue around the tip.  
  
Dave gasped in pleasure and groaned as a jolt of electricity seemed to shoot through his entire body, exiting through his cock and into his boyfriend’s mouth. It wasn’t until he was recovering from the intensity that he realized Colton had swallowed every last drop of him down.  
  
Reaching out, Dave pulled him up so they were lying next to each other on the bed. He stroked Colton’s cheek, a blissful smile spreading across his features. “I can’t believe you tried to deep throat me.”  
  
Colton blushed and looked away. “Well, you weren’t my first blow job.”  
  
Dave nodded, reminding himself that not everyone had been a closeted gay until this past summer. “But still. Doesn’t it take a lot of practice or something to be able to do that?”  
  
Chuckling, Colton shook his head. “I mean, you need to understand the technique if you don’t want to choke. But I’ve done it before.”  
  
Dave’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Really? Then how come-” he gestured to his now flaccid cock.  
  
“You are definitely much bigger,” mumbled Colton, “I’m sorry I couldn’t do it right.”  
  
“Shit,” groaned Dave, “Colton, that’s not what I meant. I didn’t know, babe.” When Colton still didn’t look at him he sighed, propping himself up on one elbow and running his hand down the other boy’s chest, stopping to play with the clasp of his jeans. “Believe me when I say that I look forward to the practice just as much as the successful performance.”  
  
That got a giggle out of the blonde. When Colton looked back to Dave, the younger boy grinned.  
  
“Now, it’s your turn,” said Dave, “And I know exactly what I want to do.” He couldn’t help but laugh at the speed with which Colton lost his jeans and boxers. Then he couldn’t help but stare. Sure, the short shorts and tight shirts looked nice, but they didn’t do him justice.  
  
He noticed that Colton was watching him, expecting something, but Dave moved slowly. Reaching out, he ran his hand over Colton’s chest, trying to trace every freckle. He continued down, over the nipples, pausing when the blonde gasped softly. Grinning a little, Dave moved on, deciding to explore that later.  
  
After running a finger over each perfect abdominal muscle he came to the treasure trail. His finger traced the silky hair down, continuing past the patch of pubic hair and running up Colton’s very hard, very impressive cock. Despite his recent release, Dave found himself hardening a little at the gasped pleas escaping Colton’s throat with the soft touch.  
  
“Please, Dave,” he whispered, a hand at the nape of Dave’s neck.  
  
Finally Dave looked up straight into clear brown eyes, almost black with arousal. Smiling, Dave leaned up and kissed him, slowly letting his hand fully grasp the other boy’s erection. As Colton gasped in pleasure, Dave slipped his tongue into his mouth, realizing that the bitter taste was himself. And just like that, everything seemed to go from slow motion to twice the speed.  
  
Everything seemed to heat up fast. Their kiss deepened, Dave’s hand moved with steady, firm strokes. He pulled himself away from Colton’s lips, kissing down his jaw and neck and licking over his left nipple. When the blonde let out a cry of pleasure Dave flicked it once more before returning to those sweet, sweet lips. He wanted to play, to tease, but not now. Now was about pleasure, about release, and Colton was about to reach his.  
  
Just a moment after Dave reconnected their mouths, Colton pulled back, eyes shut tight as if he was in pain, crying out a “yes” of pleasure. A moment later Dave felt wet, sticky heat run over his fingers and hand. He carefully took his hand away, watching as Colton came down from his high.  
  
When his breathing slowed and he opened his eyes, Colton gave a lazy grin. “Fuck that was good.”  
  
Dave smiled, a hint of sadness in his eyes. “I’m sorry I couldn’t-”  
  
But he was cut off by a finger over his lips. “Trust me, Dave,” said Colton, his voice gentle but sure, “I am  _very_  happy with what I got. I’m not going to rush you into anything you’re not ready for. Believe me when I say that I’ll take what I can get.” He sealed the statement with a kiss, licking into Dave’s mouth before pulling away.  
  
Dave nodded, sighing a little in relief.  
  
“Good,” said Colton, “Now let’s get cleaned up and find some more food. That definitely made me hungry.”  
  
Shaking his head, Dave laughed and stood. He was reaching for his jeans when he saw Colton walk out… without a single piece of clothing on his body. Swallowing, and hoping like hell that his parents didn’t forget anything important, Dave dropped his jeans and followed.  


 

~*~

 

  
This is what I picture Colton to be like in bed... soft and innocent.  
[  
](http://pics.livejournal.com/amelias_nature/pic/000043x3/)  
This is just for the lower half of his abs.  *drool*  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/amelias_nature/pic/00005c52/)


	11. Chapter 11

They were both right, Monday sucked. After the rest of the weekend Dave wasn’t really surprised though. After their snack, they returned to bed and exchanged a few more hand jobs before falling asleep with Colton wrapped around Dave. In the morning, Colton introduced Dave to the wonders of a shower blowjob. And the dangers when Colton had nearly choked on the water before changing positions and Dave had nearly fell when he came and slipped on the slick floor.  
  
Despite those draw backs, he liked it. They both did. But they were also both paranoid and decided to work on the bike for the rest of the morning. They had no idea what they would end up doing otherwise, and neither wanted to be found in an even more compromising position than the evening before. So, after eating breakfast, they went out to the garage and got to work.  
  
Sometime between noon and one Mr. and Mrs. Terrance got home with Thai take-out and the four sat around the table to eat. Afterwards, Dave made himself go home, figuring he should give Colton some time with his parents and himself time for his homework.  
  
They talked on the phone a bit that night, but didn’t see each other again until Sunday afternoon. During which time Dave and Colton worked some more on the bike, as well as their make-out techniques, and Dave considered bribing Colton with a blowjob if they could spend one more day together. He quickly shoved that aside, knowing he wasn’t ready, no matter how curious he was.  
  
So that’s how he ended up walking out of his fourth period class, phone already to his ear. “Is it Friday afternoon yet?” he asked as soon as Colton answered the phone.  
  
The laugh he received in return was warm, yet Dave felt himself shivering.  
  
“I miss you too, Teddy Bear,” said Colton, voice low.  
  
“Crap, don’t talk like that, Colton. Especially while I’m at school.”  
  
Voice normal again the blonde returned with, “Well, it’s either I talk like that or I don’t and Pat hears what I like to call you. Which will it be?”  
  
“Fine, make me all hot and bothered in the middle of the cafeteria,” Dave grumbled, sinking into his usual spot next to the wall on the ‘dork’ side of the lunch room. The first couple of days the other kids would flinch when he walked past, but now they had gotten used to him. They understood now that he wasn’t interested in them at all, and they apparently weren’t interested in him, so they all just ignored each other. Dave sighed.  
  
“Is everything okay, babe?”  
  
Dave realized that he must have sighed a little more expressively than he originally thought. “Yeah,” he said, pulling out his sandwich. “It’s just… I’m not used to feeling like this. I mean, is it disturbing that it feels like a week instead of a day since I saw you? Does that make me clingy?” He chuckled, biting into his sandwich. “Cause I don’t wanna be clingy.” The sentence was all mashed together as he spoke around his peanut butter and banana sandwich.  
  
Chuckling, Colton let out a sigh that expressed how endearing he found Dave’s bad manners. “It’s only clingy if you call me all the time.”  
  
“You mean like, every day at lunch and after school, then after dinner, and then one more time before I go to sleep? Cause that’s what I was thinking of doing.”  
  
“You weren’t.”  
  
“No, but I was thinking we could experiment with skype tonight.”  
  
“Hmm, now who’s making who hot and bothered?”  
  
Dave just laughed, finishing off his sandwich. “But, seriously Colton, I’m not too clingy?”  
  
“I’m tempted to say yes, because you asking me that after only a day.” Dave could hear the smile in Colton’s voice. “But no, I like it. It keeps me sane. Though I don’t know if it makes me worse when it comes to annoying Pat. He’s trying to take a nap and has earplugs in and a pillow over his head.”  
  
Dave laughed. “I told him to get those earplugs on Friday. My guess is he’s been wearing them since last night when you got back.”  
  
“First thing he did after we said hello.”  
  
Just then Dave noticed movement and looked up. What the hell was Puckerman doing coming over here? He could hear Colton talking and mumbled, interrupting him with a, “Hold on a sec,” before looking up at the boy. “What do you want, Puckerman?” he asked, annoyed and curious at the same time. His hand tightened on his phone, but he was mostly annoyed.  
  
“Chill, Karofsky,” said Puck, stopping a few feet away. “We were just talking, thought you might like some company. If you ever want any, you’re welcome to join us.”  
  
Dave looked over at the table of self-proclaimed gleeks before returning his surprise over to Puckerman. “Um, thanks. I’ll think about it.” When he heard Colton’s voice over his phone he put it to his ear.  
  
“Is that the Puckerman with the crush on Kurt? Has he said anything yet?”  
  
Dave grinned at Colton’s enthusiasm and spoke to Puckerman. “You say anything to him yet?”  
  
Dave watched as Puckerman frowned in confusion and nerves. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Just, come on over when you want.” Then he turned and walked away, looking a little more confused.  
  
Chuckling Dave returned his attention to the phone.  
  
“What was that all about?” asked Colton.  
  
“I was just invited to eat lunch with the gleeks,” said Dave, still a little surprised.  
  
“Why don’t you?”  
  
“Because they all hate me for what I did to them and Kurt.”  
  
“Well, they must be ready to forgive on some level if they invited you.”  
  
“Yeah, but,” Dave glanced at the group of friends, all laughing and talking across the entire table at the same time. “I don’t think I’d really fit in with them.”  
  
“Dave, Teddy Bear,” Colton whispered the name under his breath, “You need friends. I don’t want to sound like a concerned mother, but it’s true. If you ever plan on coming out at school, hell, even just to your parents, you’re going to need support. And while I might be able to be there with your parents, it’s less likely I’ll be there with the school. Besides, from what you’ve told me about them, they really don’t fit in with each other anyways. They’re like the misfit group.”  
  
Dave sighed. “God, you’re right. But… not today. I need to psych myself up for this. Maybe tomorrow, or Wednesday… or Thursday.”  
  
Colton laughed. “Relax, I won’t force you to make friends. I don’t think that would work well anyway. I encourage you to join them, hopefully this week, but I won’t push you.”  
  
“Thanks, babe, I’ll keep thinking about it,” mumbled Dave, before switching the subject back to his bike.  
  
~*~  
  
After several conversations about it with Colton, Dave had decided to join the gleeks by Wednesday, but didn’t get enough nerve until Thursday. When he got there the table was empty, but reminding himself that  _they_  invited  _him_ , he took his chances and sat down.  
  
Puck was the first to arrive, and thankfully sat down with a mumbled, “S’up.”  
  
Dave only grunted in reply, not really feeling all that talkative.  
  
As the other gleeks arrived, Dave tried to ignore how some of them would pause before sitting down. After a few had sat down a few seats away, Dave was glad that he had sat at the end of the table, or else he’d have a one seat circle completely around him. He couldn’t help but grin in relief into his sandwich as Hudson sat next to him.  
  
Dave couldn’t decide if he was relieved everyone ignored him, or hurt. So about fifteen minutes before the bell, Dave finished up, mumbled goodbyes to those closest to him and left pulling out his phone.  
  
Going outside, he hoped Colton answered. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he heard his boyfriend’s voice.  
  
“Hey, Teddy Bear, you’re calling later than usual. Does this mean you didn’t eat by yourself today?”  
  
Dave sighed, “I might as well have eaten by myself. They all ignored me Colton, maybe I shouldn’t go back tomorrow.”  
  
“Hold on, Dave. Did you say anything to them?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Did you  _want_  to say anything to them?”  
  
“No, I kinda liked just listening to them. A lot of them are cooler than I thought.”  
  
“Then there you go. Just keep sitting and listening. Eventually you’ll be comfortable enough around them that you can participate. As for them ignoring you, from what you’ve told me I think it’s understandable. At least they didn’t actually shun you or tell you to go away.”  
  
“Yeah,” grinned Dave. “Damn, you never disappoint when it comes to cheering me up. So what’s up with you?”  
  
And for the next ten minutes or so they talked about classes and school until the bell rang and Dave had to hang up.  
  
~*~  
  
The next two weeks went much the same. Dave would sit at the table, and while he became more and more interested in the different conversations, he never said anything. A few times Finn, or Puck, would direct a general question at him but he would only nod or shake his head in response. Thinking on it, he was just paranoid that whatever came out of his mouth would sound a little too gay and reveal his secret before he was ready, or just sound stupid.  
  
Then, one day, Puck showed up after Dave, like the first time. Only this time, when he sat down, he let out a noise that Dave was all too familiar with. He heard it from himself more often than not when he got in his truck on Friday afternoons before meeting up with Colton.  
  
Smirking he said, “So you’ve told him then?”  
  
Puck looked up in surprise, as if to say, ‘it speaks?’ but instead he asked, “Tell who what?”  
  
Dave’s smirk widened. “Told Hummel you’re in love with him,” he explained.  
  
Sitting up straight, Puck glared defiantly. “I am not in lo-,” he cleared his throat and Dave understood the feeling. He usually got a little choked up on the word too, though he had only used it in his head so far.  
  
“I never said that,” stated Puck.  
  
Dave just chuckled and took a bite of his chicken-topped salad. “You keep telling yourself that. But the longer you do, the more miserable you’ll both be. Believe me, I speak from experience.”  
  
As soon as it was out of his mouth, Dave regretted it. But he kept chewing, hiding the fear that was slowly taking over his body.  
  
“Experience?” asked Puck, curious.  
  
Dave just chewed, trying to buy himself sometime, despite the fact that he had long ago turned his bite of food into a purée.  
  
“In what?” asked Kurt, saving the day as he sat across from Puck.  
  
“Nothing,” the jocks chorused.  
  
Dave watched as Kurt’s eyebrows disappeared under his bangs in disbelief, but he didn’t push for a better answer as the other gleeks started to show up.  
  
As lunch continued, Dave found himself feeling a little more open after an actual conversation with someone other than Colton. As a result, when he heard Finn, Puck, Mike, and Artie talking about some new action flick, he couldn’t keep quiet. Thankfully they included him as if they talked everyday and it wasn’t awkward at all. In fact, he almost forgot to leave and call Colton. As soon as he could he got away and pulled out his phone.  
  
Colton answered on the second ring. “Hey, TB, what’s up?”  
  
Dave grinned, knowing that the initials meant Pat was around. “Groan like I’m having phone sex with you.”  
  
There was a short pause, which Dave wasn’t sure was on purpose, or from surprise. Then, he was screaming the word ‘pasties’ over and over in his head as he heard Colton groan before speaking.  
  
“Oh yeah, baby, keep doing that.”  
  
Dave bit his lip. That sounded almost exactly like when they were fooling around on Fridays before Colton’s parents got home. But then he heard it. A different kind of groan, but softer, as if the person was across the room at the other end.  
  
Then, “Are you fucking kidding me?! I’m still in the goddamn room, asshole!” came across the line in Pat’s voice.  
  
Dave doubled over in laughter listening to Colton revealing the joke between his own fits of laughter. Then came the grumbling as Pat gathered his books and left for his next class.  
  
After another minute of chuckles, Colton spoke to Dave again. “Well, you’re in a good mood. Anything I should know?”  
  
“I talked,” said Dave, smiling as he returned to his locker.  
  
“Well, I figured as much. You do call me everyday.”  
  
“Haha, I’m splitting my seams in laughter.” Dave sighed as he pulled out a notebook he needed. “No, Colton, at lunch. I actually had a conversation with some of them. And they didn’t act like they were surprised that I could talk. I don’t know why it’s such a big deal, but,” he closed his locker and leaned against it, smiling, “I really feel like I’m fitting in with them.”  
  
“That’s great Teddy Bear,” said Colton, the smile evident in his voice. “Now before long you’ll feel like they’re all your friends and then not long after that you’ll be able to come out. Even if it’s just to your parents and them.”  
  
Dave’s joy faultered a little bit. “Do you really want me to come out that badly, Colton? You seem to mention it almost every time we talk.”  
  
“Oh God, no, Dave!” said Colton quickly. “I’m not trying to push you. I just…” He paused for a minute, gathering his thoughts before sighing. “I was hoping you’d eventually come out, yes. But I can wait, babe. I only mention every time just to keep it in the back of your mind. I want you to get used to the idea before it actually happens. This way, you imagine every scenario of how it could happen or not happen. Different ways people might react. I don’t know, maybe I think it’ll make it easier for you when you are ready.”  
  
“Or if it happens by accident, not on my own terms?” Dave added.  
  
“Maybe?” said Colton, his voice small. “I’m sorry, Dave. Do you really want me to stop saying anything about it? I will if you want me to, if it makes you that uncomfortable.”  
  
Dave took a deep breath and called up the happiness from five minutes earlier. “No, Colton, that’s okay,” he said, his forced grin feeling more and more natural and real as he spoke. “I can tell you do it because you care. So thank you.”  
  
“Oh,” Colton sound surprised at that, but didn’t question it. “Well, umm, your welcome, I guess.”  
  
Dave chuckled as the bell rang. “I’ll talk to you this afternoon, babe.”  
  
“Yeah, talk to you then.”


	12. Chapter 12

Dave was in a good mood about two weeks later. It was an Indian summer day, so it was very warm, and it was a Friday, so Colton was getting in early. He had stayed on campus the previous weekend because of a big test and paper due on Monday. So yeah, Dave was going through withdrawal.  
  
He refused to let himself get anyone at lunch down, so all week he was talking a bit more and by Thursday he had been starting a few of his own conversations. Today, he was smiling when Kurt came up to him.  
  
“You look happy today,” said Kurt, sitting down next to him. “How’s everything going with Mr. Columbus?”  
  
Dave frowned in confusion until he remembered that Kurt was talking about Colton. Chuckling he nodded. “It’s going great. Last weekend he couldn’t come home so he’s getting here early today. Everything’s going great for once.” Suddenly finding himself thinking about saying hi to Colton, Dave stared at his lunch, his smile turning into a goofy grin.  
  
“Well, I’m really glad you found Mr. Columbus, Dave,” said Kurt, nudging the bigger boy’s side with an elbow. “It’s helping you a lot more. I think this is the closest anyone’s ever seen to the real you.”  
  
“Colton,” said Dave.  
  
“What?”  
  
“His name’s Colton.”  
  
Kurt grinned. “Is he hot?”  
  
Dave laughed. “God yeah!” He leaned closer, “He likes to wear really short shorts and tight shirts when it’s just the two of us. Or if it’s particularly hot and we’re working on the bike.”  
  
Kurt’s eyebrow went up. “Hmm, sounds… tasty.”  
  
“You have no idea,” mumbled Dave.  
  
Kurt nearly choked on his sip of water, but recovered quickly. He was about to question further when Puck arrived and sat down, staring at Kurt.  
  
“Kurt,” he said, not even glancing at Dave. “You know that thing we have after school today?”  
  
Dave watched Kurt’s confusion slowly disappear and a blush start to creep up the back of his neck. “Um, yeah,” he mumbled, glancing at Dave, “What about it?”  
  
“Mind if we move it to 6:30?”  
  
“That should work,” said Kurt, his body visibly relaxing.  
  
Dave looked to Puck, wondering what was going on. Puck finally looked to him then, grinning. During that thirty-second long stare, Dave learned one important thing about Kurt and Puck.  _They were mackin’ it after school_. And with the slight nod, Dave smirked when he realized that Puck was going to come clean at 6:30.  
  
By the time they broke eye contact, Mercedes had sat down with Tina and the others soon followed. Dave participated in the conversations, but the entire time his mind was somewhere else.  
  
Puck was going to tell Kurt the truth. Maybe it was time Dave did some truth telling of his own. By the time he was finished eating he was happy, but nervous. Puck was going to ask Kurt out (officially or not he didn’t know, or care), but Dave was going to… talk to his parents.  
  
He eventually said goodbye and got up, pulling out his phone.  
  
“Hey, TB,” answered Colton, “I’m packing up to head out soon. What’s up?”  
  
Dave took a deep breath. “Can I stay for dinner tonight?”  
  
“Sure, why?”  
  
“I… I wanted to talk to your parents about something. And you. I’ll fill you in after school. I just wanted to make sure you guys didn’t have any big plans.”  
  
“Just seein’ you baby. So I’ll see you this afternoon?”  
  
“This afternoon.”  
  
The bell was ringing as Dave hung up, but he really didn’t remember most of his day. Really, the next thing he remembered was making out with Colton on the couch. By that point, he had let himself forget everything else but the feel of Colton’s lips and body.  
  
It wasn’t until Colton’s mom came home, forcing them to separate, that Dave remembered why he wanted to stay a bit longer.  
  
Colton seemed to notice his sudden lack of enthusiasm and sat up straight, facing Dave on the couch. “What did you want to talk about tonight?”  
  
Dave looked at Colton, trying to smile, but failing. He looked back at his hands, clutching each other in his lap. “I want to come out to my parents.”  
  
“Really? When?” asked Colton, trying to contain his excitement.  
  
“Tonight.”  
  
The smile disappeared from the blonde’s face. “Oh. So why are you staying for dinner?”  
  
Realizing that Colton had expected him to spend the night, Dave explained quickly. “I wanted to ask your parents for advice and I wanted you to come with me later.”  
  
This was a big deal to Dave, and Colton knew it. So he quickly pushed aside his disappointment and grinned. “That’s a really good plan, Dave. Better then I ever did.”  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
“I was just stupid. I decided to make out with a boyfriend in the living room. Parents walked in on us. Needless to say we didn’t last long. Dad kind of blew up. If I had been in college and able to get away from him we probably still wouldn’t be talking. But I was in high school.   
Sometimes he had to drive me around. Basically, being forced to spend time together, he was able to see that I was still me, and we are now just as close as before.”  
  
“So that one weekend?” Dave asked, curious how Colton didn’t mind being caught with his tongue down another guy’s throat.  
  
He shrugged. “He doesn’t really like it, true. But they both see it as, while we’re making out on the couch, fully clothed, then we’re not up in my room, naked.”  
  
“But they purposely left the house that night. Practically giving us permission to…” he waved between them, shrugging.  
  
“I’m in college now, they trust me a bit more. They told me earlier that day too that they trust you.” Colton took Dave’s face in his hands, looking in his eyes. “We’re adults in their eyes and we can make our own decisions.”  
  
Dave grinned when the older boy kissed the tip of his nose. “But your dad left you condoms.”  
  
“Just his way of saying that he cares about me and wants me to be safe. Don’t worry, Dave, I’m sure they’ll give you great advice.”  
  
~*~  
  
“That’s all I can tell you,” Mrs. Terrance was saying. “Just say the words and get it out there, like a band-aid.”  
  
“That’s it?” asked Colton. “That’s the best advice you have?”  
  
“Honey, we’re not experts and we don’t know David’s parents. There’s no way to know how they’ll react.”  
  
Dave nodded. “That’s fair enough. Is there anything that maybe I shouldn’t do?”  
  
“Well, do try to stay calm,” said Mr. Terrance. “If either one of your parents seems upset about it, yelling won’t help.”  
  
“Or throwing things at them,” Colton mumbled.  
  
Dave glanced at him in surprise.  
  
“It was just the remote,” Colton defended.  
  
“Which thankfully missed your father’s head,” pointed out Mrs. Terrance, “But cracked the glass on my favorite father/son picnic photo I had on the wall.”  
  
Dave nodded slowly, still a little shocked that Colton would ever get mad enough to throw anything heavier than a pillow. “So I go in, tell the truth, stay calm, and hope for the best?”  
  
All three nodded and Colton took his hand, squeezing. “I’ll be there for you, babe. There’s no need to worry.”  
  
Dave nodded and grinned, finishing off the delicious meal Mrs. Terrance had made.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later, Dave stood on his front door step grasping at Colton’s hand like it was a lifeline. He took a deep breath, reached for the doorknob, then stopped. Closing his eyes he resisted the urge to hit the wall.  
  
“Take your time, babe,” whispered Colton. “There’s nothing that says you have to do this tonight, but if you do, then I’ll be right here with you.”  
  
Dave nodded, squeezing his hand. They stood there for a good fifteen minutes before Dave finally managed to open up the front door. As soon as it was closed behind him he let go of the other boy’s hand, missing it immediately, but knowing he’d have to wait until the truth was out.  
  
“Mom, Dad,” he called, figuring they were in the kitchen or office. “Can you guys come to the living room? I need to talk to you about something important.”  
  
He didn’t hear any reply, but he figured they’d show up eventually, so he walked into the living room. It was only a minute before his mother walked in, drying her hands on her jeans.  
  
“Hello, sweetie,” she said, smiling. “What do you want to talk about?”  
  
“I wanted Dad to be here so I only have to say it once,” mumbled Dave.  
  
His mother nodded and went to sit in a chair, but as soon as she saw Colton she stood up, trying to fix her hair. “David, why haven’t you introduced me to your guest?”  
  
Dave glanced at Colton, eyes wide. When Colton just shrugged Dave figured he could tell the rest later. “This is Colton,” he eventually said, stepping out of the way so the blonde could shake his mother’s hand. “He’s helping me with the bike I bought earlier this summer.”  
  
“Oh that’s right, I remember hearing his name a couple times. I hope everything’s going well.”  
  
Colton nodded, smiling. “I think it is.”  
  
“I’d hope so,” came a deep voice, “You’ve been working on it for about four months now.”  
  
The three people turned to the speaker.  
  
“Dad, he’s going to OSU,” Dave explained, “We’ve only been working on it during the weekends as much as possible.”  
  
“And there are a few parts that aren’t at the yard that we’ve had to order,” added Colton.  
  
Dave’s dad raised an eyebrow, nodding. “Okay then.” He walked in and guided his wife to sit on the couch before joining her. “Why don’t you boys take a seat and Dave can tell us what he wanted to talk about?”  
  
Dave glanced at Colton and shook his head. “That’s okay Dad, I feel like I’ve been sitting all day.”  
  
His father just shrugged and relaxed back, waiting.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Dave opened his mouth to speak. “Mom, Dad, I…” He faltered. He stood in silence, trying to gather the courage to say those much-needed words. All it took was one glance at Colton, standing there and silently sending him support, to spur him on.  
  
Turning back, he took a deep breath and said it. “I’m gay.”  
  
Dave never understood the term ‘deafening silence’ until now. His ears almost  _hurt_  with the lack of sound. He wished someone would say something. He’d even welcome a cough or sneeze, hell if he could hear a wind outside he might be able to relax. But no, there was nothing.  
  
His next breath was shaky, and he felt the touch of Colton sliding their hands together. That action seemed to bring his father out of his haze of… whatever, surprise, anger, disappointment?  
  
“And he is…?” Paul left it open, staring – thankfully not glaring – at Colton.  
  
“My boyfriend,” whispered Dave, squeezing the supporting hand when he heard his mother’s whimper.  
  
“So he’s the one that made you…?” Paul waved vaguely to Dave. He still didn’t sound angry, but Dave didn’t like where this was going.  
  
“I realized more than a year ago that I might be gay,” said Dave, voice low and dangerous, “I only just admitted it to myself this past summer.”  
  
His father stared at the two boys, going between their faces and hands. Finally he stood. “I think you should go, Colton. I’d rather have this remain a family conversation.”  
  
Colton nodded and turned to leave but stopped when Dave wouldn’t let go of his hand.  
  
“I want him here for this, Dad,” said Dave, his voice rising despite Mr. Terrance’s advice, “You can’t kick him out.”  
  
“Dave,” whispered Colton, getting the younger boy’s attention. When Dave turned to him, Colton gave him a hopeful smile. “It’s okay. They don’t know me, and this is private for them. I’m going to go home, but I’ll have my cell in my hand the entire time. Just call me when you’re all done here, okay? Let me know how things go.”  
  
Dave nodded and wished that he could have even a kiss on the cheek, but knew that would be a bad idea right now. So instead he gave   
Colton’s hand a squeeze just before letting go.  
  
It wasn’t until after the front door had closed that Dave turned back to his parents. His father stood staring, giving his disappointed glare, while his mother still sat, a few tears leaking from her eyes.  
  
“You said you figured this out last year?” his father finally asked.  
  
“Yes,” said Dave.  
  
“So what was the deal with Kurt Hummel?”  
  
Dave sighed. “I liked him. I hated that about myself so I lashed out at him. He and I have long since come to understand each other better.”  
  
“Why tell us now?”  
  
“Because I have Colton to support me and I have a few friends at school as well. And because I was ready.”  
  
His father nodded, looking to his mother. “I think we need to talk about this between us, Dave. Can you give us a minute? Go wait in your room maybe?”  
  
Dave didn’t expect to feel so hurt by such a statement. Why did they have to talk by themselves? This was about him.  _He_  was the one that came out. Why couldn’t they talk in front of him? Eventually he sighed and nodded, turning and going up to his room.  
  
It was about fifteen minutes of lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling before he got too curious. Quietly he crept out to the top of the stairs and listened down to his parents’ conversation.  
  
“Honey, you don’t mean that,” his mom was saying. “He’s our son.”  
  
“I know,” replied his father, “But I just don’t know if I can live under the same roof as a homosexual.”  
  
“But he’s your son. Why can’t you just show him that you still love him?”  
  
Dave didn’t hear that last part his mom said because he was already in his room, grabbing a few items of clothing to stuff into his backpack.   
He grabbed his toothbrush and iPod too before walking out of his room.  
  
He was just at the bottom of the stairs when his mother came up, probably to get him so they could tell him officially that they were kicking him out.  
  
“Where are you going?” she asked.  
  
“I’m leaving,” mumbled Dave, walking past her.  
  
“Why?” she seemed so surprised it was almost comical.  
  
“I heard what Dad said. He can’t live under the same roof as a homosexual. If that’s the way you two feel, then fine, I have other places I can go.”  
  
“Dave wait. That’s not what he meant.”  
  
“Then what did he mean, Mom? Because I can’t think of any other meanings behind that.”  
  
When all his mother could do was start crying he shook his head. “Never mind, Mom. Just… maybe I’ll call you later this week or something.”   
Then he walked out.


	13. Chapter 13

There was no question of where he would go, and he stood hunched over, waiting after pressing the doorbell. As soon as Mrs. Terrance saw him she gave him a weak smile and stepped back.  
  
“He’s in his room,” she said softly, “Just go on up.”  
  
Dave nodded and walked up. The door was ajar and opened as he knocked. Colton looked up in surprise. He had been lying on his bed, staring at his phone.  
  
“Dave what happened?” he asked, standing and moving over to his boyfriend.  
  
Dave just shrugged. Closing the door behind him he set his bag next to it. He kept swallowing, taking deep breaths, blinking slowly and often.  
  
Colton took in his actions, looking at the rather stuffed-looking bag. “Did they…?”  
  
Dave didn’t answer, couldn’t answer, not even nodding his head. But as soon as Colton’s hand touched his he broke down.  
  
Colton immediately wrapped his arms around the younger boy, and right now he looked younger than ever. He led him over to the bed, sitting down on the edge and letting Dave cry into his shoulder. He stayed quiet, knowing that the tears just needed to be released, rubbing his back in small circles, trying to pass along his comfort through touch.  
  
It took about twenty minutes before the tears were completely gone and Dave was able to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. He didn’t pull away, instead choosing to pull the older boy onto his lap to get him closer.  
  
Colton chuckled and waited a few more minutes before speaking. “What did they say?” he asked, because he knew what they had apparently done.  
  
Dave shook his head. “Not much. They wanted to talk to each other more than me. I overheard the end and knew they were going to kick me out. I didn’t wait around to hear them say it and just grabbed some things and left. Figure I’ll skip a class on Monday, get some more things or something while my dad’s out of the house.”  
  
“Well, we still have the entire weekend, Teddy Bear,” said Colton, carefully loosening himself from Dave’s grip. “Let’s just take it one day at a time. Okay?”  
  
Dave just nodded, too tired to speak anymore.  
  
“Good, now, let’s get some sleep. This couldn’t have been easy for you.”  
  
He reached out and pulled Dave’s shirt over his head, causing the boy to smile in amusement. But they remained quiet, and surprisingly separate until they lied on the bed in boxers, Colton with his arms around Dave.  
  
Colton had turned of the lights before joining Dave and so they lay in the dark, trying to sleep. Just before Colton was about to drift into his dreams he heard Dave mumble his name.  
  
“Yeah?” he asked softly, wondering if he had been hearing things.  
  
“I love you,” Dave whispered, not looking up from Colton’s chest.  
  
Not being able to resist, Colton smiled, squeezing the body in his arms and kissing the top of his head. “I love you, too, David,” he whispered back.  
  
He got no reply, but it seemed as if the younger boy had fallen asleep much sooner than expected.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Dave woke up to what sounded like an alarm. He groaned, glancing up at the clock on the bedside table. He groaned even louder when he saw that it was seven thirty,  _on a Saturday_.  
  
He nudged Colton who seemed to be sleeping through this and mumbled angrily, “Why the fuck do you fuckin’ set your alarm for seven fuckin’ thirty on Saturdays?”  
  
Colton barely moved, but pulled Dave closer. “Doorbell. Mom’ll get it.” Then he was asleep again.  
  
Accepting the answer, and realizing that the sound wasn’t continuing, Dave fell back into sleep as well, burrowing into Colton’s side.  
  
~*~  
  
The next time he woke up it was definitely later if the position of the sun rays on the floor were anything to go by. He was also much colder than before and rolled over to look for Colton.  
  
The blonde walked into the room, yawning a little and stretching. When he caught sight of Dave staring he pretended to flex before laughing.   
“Well, the Teddy Bear is finally awake.”  
  
Dave pushed up on his elbows. “If that yawn and stretch was anything to go by, you haven’t been up long either.”  
  
“Touché.” Colton walked over to the bed and smiled. “It’s almost ten-thirty, we should probably get up. I think my mom made pancakes.”  
  
“Mmm, sounds good.” Dave sat up, pulling Colton close for a quick kiss. “That means we need to get dressed, doesn’t it?”  
  
Colton nodded, standing up and going to his dresser. “Bathroom’s open down the hall. Be thankful my dad finished hours ago. You’ll actually be able to breathe.”  
  
“TMI, Colton, TMI,” mumbled Dave as he grabbed his bag and headed down to the bathroom.  
  
Ten minutes later both boys were dressed and headed down the stairs. As they walked into the kitchen Dave froze at the sight before him.  
  
“Mom?” he whispered, not knowing what to think about seeing her sitting at the table, hands cradling a mug of tea.  
  
“David,” she said, standing up, smiling sadly at him.  
  
Mrs. Terrance stood as well, grabbing a plate of pancakes and pulling Colton from the room. “We’ll let you two talk in peace. Dave, there’s some pancakes if you’re hungry.”  
  
Dave stood, staring, no emotion other than shock on his face. Eventually it turned to confusion and he moved toward the counter. “What are you doing here, Mom?” He asked as he poured syrup on the fluffy pancakes and turned. “How did you even know where to go?”  
  
His mother sat back down, staring at her mug. “I called the Hummels last night, but they said you didn’t go there. Then I figured you would come here.”  
  
“I never even told you Colton’s last name. How did you find his address?” Dave sat at the table, but didn’t touch his breakfast.  
  
His mom sighed and stared into her tea. “You said that he worked at the junk yard over the summer, so I called Charles Danielson. He was a little hesitant about giving out information but I managed to get a last name. Then it was just a matter of looking in the phone book.” She took a sip, closing her eyes, clearly holding back tears. “I figured I should wait until this morning. It was after one in the morning and I hoped you were asleep.”  
  
Dave sighed, taking a bite and swallowing. “I was. But that still doesn’t answer why you’re here.”  
  
“I…” she faltered, taking another sip and a calming breath. “I let the wrong man leave the house last night, David.” She reached across the table and took his hand in hers. “Please come home, baby.”  
  
Dave stared at their hands. “What do you mean?”  
  
“I’m not going to say you heard your father wrong.”  
  
As she spoke, Dave pulled his hand away, frowning.  
  
“But you didn’t hear everything. He wasn’t talking about kicking you out, David.” She reached across and took his hand again, squeezing it.   
“Your father is staying at a hotel for a little bit.”  
  
“What?” Dave stared, surprised.  
  
“He didn’t know how to react. He just wanted to leave for a night or two, gather his thoughts, before he talked to you. He doesn’t want to yell at you and cause a fight.”  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me this last night?”  
  
“You left too quickly, David. The last thing I wanted was for you to think that you had to leave.” She stood up and moved over to him. “I didn’t get a chance to tell you last night, but I love you, David. You’re my son and that’s all that matters.”  
  
Dave turned to his mom, hugging her around the waist. “I’m sorry, Mom. I should have let you talk to me.”  
  
His mom cradled his head as he burrowed into her stomach. “That’s okay, David. I should have tried harder to stop you.”  
  
Dave didn’t say anything, just sat there, his face in his mother’s stomach. He didn’t cry, he had gotten that out of his system the night before, but it just felt good to be close to his mom.  
  
After a few minutes he finally pulled away. “I’ll come home later today. I wanted to work on my bike a little.”  
  
She smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “Sure you were, baby.”  
  
Dave felt himself blushing and he frowned. “You’re not allowed to talk to Mrs. Terrance any more.”  
  
Even as he said it, Colton walked in with his mom. “Is everything okay?” asked Colton, sitting next to Dave.  
  
Dave leaned into him. “Yeah, but I think our moms are going to get along too well.”  
  
With that, everyone laughed, Dave finished his breakfast and went to the garage with Colton, and after lunch, Dave returned home with his mother.


	14. Chapter 14

Monday morning was a welcome distraction from his weekend. Sure, he’d had a great time with Colton, and they’d made some more progress on his bike. But at home it got weird. His mom was still a little awkward, feeling guilty about Friday night. She really had nothing against him being gay, but having him walk out like that had been hard on her as well and they spent a majority of Saturday evening just trying to get back to where they had been before.  
  
His dad had come back on Sunday around lunch and after some stilted conversation over the homemade meal he decided that it would be best for him to spend the night at the hotel again. Dave had been kind of bummed and spent the rest of the afternoon with Colton.  
  
By the time he got home for dinner he was in such a good mood that he let his mom drag him into talking about his celebrity crushes.   
Apparently they had the same taste, Alex Pettyfer at the top of both their lists, and it seemed, just like that, Dave was back to normal with his mom.  
  
His hope for a happy household was crushed later that night. He’d only been asleep for an hour when he woke up having to go to the bathroom. After drying his hands he tiptoed back to his room but got distracted by a muffled noise in his parents’ room.  
  
Quietly he walked over and peeked through the inch of open space in the door way, only to find his mom hugging his dad’s pillow to her chest as she cried. He had wanted to go comfort her, but was unsure if he would be welcomed, after all, he was, in some ways, responsible for those tears, whether indirectly or directly. After returning to his room he decided that if he found her crying again, he’d do something.   
Hopefully she wouldn’t turn it away.  
  
Having gone over this all again on the drive to school Dave prayed for a better distraction once there. He was surprised to realize it had been answered when he walked in to find Kurt leaning against his own locker, hugging books to his chest as Puckerman leaned over him, one hand on the lockers behind him, the other on his hip, and whispering in his ear. Dave held back the laugh at how teen movie-ish it was and decided to pass them on the long way to his own locker.  
  
As he approached he saw Kurt notice him and start to blush. Dave just smirked and muttered, “About damn time,” as he passed.  
  
All he heard from behind him was a confused, “Wha?” from Puck and an amused laugh from Kurt. Before he turned the corner he glanced back and saw that Kurt had pulled Puck in for a kiss and he couldn’t help but wish it was him in Puck’s place.  
  
Then he thought of Colton and what it was like to sleep in bed with him and he smiled. Sure, it may have been great to be out with Kurt, but it somehow seemed a little better with Colton. He now knew that Kurt was just a crush that wouldn’t have gone much further than fantasies.   
Colton was something serious that could go so much further, maybe past college.  
  
He was thinking about his possible future so much that he didn’t notice Azimio walking towards him until he was right next to him.  
  
“What do you want, Azimio?” Dave grumbled, upset that his good mood had been ruined.  
  
“You hear how Puckerman caught the gay?” Azimio asked.  
  
Dave sighed. He was tempted to argue that you didn’t  _catch_  gay, but that would most likely start a fight. “Yeah,” he mumbled instead, “I saw him with Hummel a few minutes ago.”  
  
“Doesn’t that just rub you the wrong way?”  
  
“What?” But before Dave could ask for clarification Azimio continued.  
  
“Here’s the deal,” he said, leaning against the lockers and holding up a purple slushy that Dave realized he should have noticed earlier, “You throw this in his face, and we can be friends again.”  
  
Dave closed his locker and turned to his ex-friend, trying to decide if Azimio was really that stupid. “Let me get this straight. I decided not to hang out with you because I don’t want to be a bully anymore. And you are saying that if I do this random act of bullying then we can hang again? Seriously?”  
  
Azimio apparently took his disbelief as hope because he just grinned and nodded. “Yeah man, simple as that.” He shoved the slushy into Dave’s hands and stepped aside, his arm out in an ‘after you’ gesture.  
  
Dave stared into the slushy, tempted to ask for its opinion on his old friend, and mumbled, “I can not believe I used to hang out with this guy.”   
Then an idea hit him and he looked up, grinning. “Fine, I’ll go throw this at the loser. But you have to be there to see it.”  
  
Azimio shrugged and followed Dave down the hallway.  
  
Dave made sure to keep an eye on Azimio as they approached Kurt’s locker. Luckily the couple was still there. As they got closer, Dave could feel that old rush of adrenaline that came with throwing a slushy. Only this time it would be so much more satisfying.  
  
“You’re gonna wanna see this, Puckerman,” he called out, meaning every word.  
  
He stopped about a foot away and swung his arm out. He was grinning from ear to ear as he stood with his back to the biggest couple in school, facing Azimio, who was now covered in purple corn syrup and crushed ice.  
  
“What the fuck, man!?” cried Azimio, trying to wipe the offending substance out of his eyes. “You said you would throw it at the loser!”  
  
“I did,” said Dave, handing Puck the cup over his shoulder and crossing his arms.  
  
“WHAT!?” Azimio screamed. “Dude we’re friends! You can’t do that! Man, this was going to wipe our slate clean, get you back on the top, man. Why couldn’t you have just hit the fuckin’ homo?”  
  
Dave wasn’t sure why, maybe it was the adrenaline, but Azimio’s speech had him seeing red. “Can’t you get it throw your thick skull that I don’t want to be a bully anymore? And I don’t want to be friends with a bully either.”  
  
Azimio shoved him in retaliation but Dave held his ground, taking a step closer, and raising his voice in the hopes that he would get through to the boy.  
  
“Bullying will get you nowhere! But if that’s what you want to do to get to the top, then you won’t last a single fuckin’ year out of high school!”   
He paused, taking a deep breath. “So just leave me and my  _real_  friends alone. If I so much as hear about one of them getting another slushy from you or any of your friends, then you best be prepared to get the same in return.”  
  
Azimio narrowed his eyes, but Dave couldn’t tell if it was from the burn or the anger. “I’d like to see you try,” hissed Azimio. “Those gleeks couldn’t hurt a fly.”  
  
Just then Puck took a step forward. “You wanna bet? I’d listen to him, cause we’d  _all_  like the chance to get even with you guys. Who knows, you could end up with a two for one deal on them slushies. One for us, two for you.”  
  
Azimio growled in frustration before rubbing at his eyes and turning to stalk away. When he mumbled something about a butt fuck, Dave was sure to hold Puck back with an arm across his waist.  
  
“Just leave it,” said Dave, nudging the other jock to go back to his boyfriend.  
  
Dave waited until Azimio was around the corner and probably in the locker room before turning to Puck and Kurt. What he found instead was an entire hallway full of people, staring at him.  
  
“Thanks Puck,” he said, voice low. Even though it didn’t really matter since there was no other noises in the hallway. “If it wasn’t for the slushy I think we’d all be fighting right now.”  
  
Puck grinned. “No problem.” He put his arm around Kurt who Dave just realized looked close to tears.  
  
But instead of crying, or saying anything he just started to clap. That started the few gleeks that were around to start clapping and soon Dave found himself surrounded by applause. He could feel himself blushing at all the attention. He had no idea what to do, so he just sort of stood there, shuffling around.  
  
He was rescued when the warning bell sounded and the applause was replaced by the rumble of conversation as the students started to clear out. A few of the guys from glee gave him a pat on the back, but otherwise everyone headed off to their classes as if nothing had happened.  
  
Dave just gave a half wave to Kurt and Puck before turning to go to his own class, surprised that he’d managed to avoid any teachers. He was a few feet from the door when a hand slapped onto his shoulder and stopped him. Turning around he swallowed at the sight of Coach Beiste standing in front of him.  
  
He knew it was too good to be true. Not only had he admitted to purposely throwing a slushy at someone, but he’d threatened to do it again. It didn’t help that it was a team member and their coach had caught him.  
  
“I’m proud of you, Karofsky,” said Beiste.  
  
That made Dave pause.  _What?_  “Umm…”  
  
“Did that have anything to do with those other times I saw you and Azimio exchanging words?”  
  
Dave nodded, still a little confused.  
  
Beiste nodded. “Good, then I guess it won’t happen again. What you did was good, Karofsky.” Then she turned to walk away before looking back and adding with a wink, “Though, all I know is hearsay so I can’t say anything.”  
  
Dave grinned and nodded, walking into his first period class.


	15. Chapter 15

Dave realized that he should have expected some fuss over that morning’s incident considering the crowd’s reaction. However, that didn’t mean the random people thanking him all day long didn’t surprise him. By lunch he was a bit more used to it, but that still hadn’t prepared him for what happened at lunch.  
  
He was a little later to lunch this time because a girl from the thespian society had stopped him, trying to give him her number. Finally he just grinned and shook his head saying, “Sorry, I’m taken.” Thus he walked up to the gleek table, a large grin on his face because of how good it felt to be able to say that.  
  
The first surprise though came when Tina pulled him down in the seat next to her. “Oh my God, Dave,” she said, “I still can’t believe you slushied Azimio. What did he do?”  
  
After a few moments of starring at the girl, trying to remember the last time he even heard her speak, let alone directly to him, he finally answered, shrugging. “He wanted me to slushy Puck so I could be his friend again. I didn’t want to do either and I told him so.”  
  
“Why would you slushying me put you back in good graces with Az?” asked Puck.  
  
Dave looked at Puck who was holding Kurt so close he might as well be on his lap. Raising an eyebrow, Dave said, “Really?”  
  
“What?” asked Puck, appearing to be honest in his confusion.  
  
Shaking his head, Dave sighed. “You honestly thought you’d be able to come to school today, hanging onto Kurt like it was some chick flick where no one else seems to notice or care that you’re practically making out, and not be slushied?”  
  
By now, Kurt had turned bright red, trying to detach himself from Puck, while the jock just looked thoughtful. Finally, Puck opened his mouth.  “Well, technically I wasn’t,” he said. “You stopped it.”  
  
“And threatened revenge for future offenses,” added Kurt, giving up his struggle to escape Puck.  
  
“Yeah,” chimed in Santana, “I don’t get why we haven’t started slushying the jocks before. If we started last year we could have been on top.”  
  
“But then we would have sunk to their level,” pointed out Kurt.  
  
“But most of them are taller than us,” said Brittany, head tilted in confusion, “Wouldn’t we want to get to their level?”  
  
The entire table stared before Santana rubbed Brittany’s back. “I’ll explain later, honey.”  
  
“You know,” said Artie, changing the direction of conversation, “I know Dave isn’t bullying anymore, but what about the other jocks?”  
  
“Yeah,” said Mercedes, “I haven’t been slushied once this year.”  
  
For some reason they all looked to Dave.  
  
Sighing, he explained, “I decided to stop bullying before school started.”  
  
He noticed Kurt frown and Puck spoke before Dave could continue. “But you didn’t promise that to Kurt until the second week of school.”  
  
All eyes turned to Kurt, but Finn was the one to voice their questions. “Dude, we can take care of ourselves. And why would you ask Dave to stop bullying us?”  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes. “I don’t think you can’t all take care of yourselves. I just thought that it would be nice for us to have a bully-free year.  Besides, it needed to be something big if he wanted to borrow my bike for a day.”  
  
All eyes turned back to Dave. “It was only for an afternoon,” he corrected, “And I have a license, so I doubt he’ll extend the same courtesy to any of you.”  
  
“And I won’t let him use my bike again unless it’s an absolute emergency,” added Kurt, though no one really seemed to care.  
  
“Like I said,” continued Dave, “I had already sworn off bullying, but just because I stopped didn’t mean you would have a bully-free year. So while Kurt thought I was promising to stop myself, I was really promising to try and get the other jocks to back off. It’s no big deal.”  
  
“How on earth have you managed?” asked Rachel.  
  
“The jocks and all of you have pretty obvious routines and hangouts. I was able to figure out where you might be and delayed the jocks from getting to you. And there have been some underclassmen that I may or may not have scared into going the opposite direction of a slushy-armed jock.”  
  
“You mean you’ve been protecting other students not in glee?” asked Kurt, not bothering to hide the pride in his voice.  
  
Puck was apparently a little jealous because he made sure to gently kiss the side of Kurt’s neck, as if to remind him that he was taken.  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes, but Dave noticed that he leaned back into his boyfriend, a happy smile on his face.  
  
“It’s no big deal,” said Dave, wanting to get off the subject. It felt amazing receiving so much approval from those he was lucky enough to call his friends, but he still hated being the center of attention. “Can we just move on?”  
  
“Fine,” said Mercedes, “What was with that big smile you had on when you walked in? You usually only have on a smile like that on Fridays.”  
  
Dave felt himself blush and glanced over to see Kurt with an encouraging smile on his face. Buying some time, Dave sipped at his water.  Only after he had finished off half its contents did he finally speak up. “A girl tried to give me her number, and I finally got to say… that I’m taken.” He couldn’t help but whisper the last part, already afraid of the outburst it would surely provoke.  
  
“You have a girlfriend?!” This came from the half of the table that wasn’t shocked into silence, meaning all of the loudest members, minus Kurt who had already known.  
  
Dave looked around, hoping nobody noticed the outburst. “Would you keep it down?” he hissed, “It’s not something I’d like to advertise to the entire school. Besides, it’s no big deal. I’m in high school, I can have a significant other if I want to.”  
  
“Does she go to McKinley?” asked Mercedes, hungry for some kind of gossip.  
  
“No,” said Dave. He saw her open her mouth and answered before she spoke, “OSU.”  
  
“Dude, you’re dating a college chick?” asked Puck. “Sweet. I’ll bet she’s all kinds of experienced.”  
  
“Your soon to be ex is sitting right next to you if you don’t stop talking right now,” mumbled Kurt.  
  
Dave grinned, “Very experienced. Why do you think I’m so happy on Fridays?”  
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow, surprised. “Really? You’ve gone…?” he waved a hand in place of finishing that sentence.  
  
Dave raised his own eyebrow, surprised that Kurt was that curious. “You lookin’ for suggestions, Kurt?”  
  
Kurt blushed and took a sip of his water. “Just curious,” he mumbled.  
  
“No, we haven’t,” answered Dave, “But the phone conversations have gotten pretty hot.”  
  
Kurt started to choke on his water and the entire table laughed.  
  
Dave managed to change the subject and attention was finally shifted off of him and he relaxed. It wasn’t until the bell rang that he realized he hadn’t called Colton. He pulled out his phone to text him real fast and was faced with a message.  
  
 _You ok? ~C_  
  
Waving goodbye to the others he composed a quick reply.  
  
 _It’s been an interesting day. In a good way. I’ll call you after school. ~TB_  
  
Needless to say, that afternoon was probably one of the best he’d ever had.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, Dave thought that his mom had gotten over whatever it was that had started her crying the night before. She asked him about his day, even asked about Colton and the bike. So Dave was surprised that when he was headed back to his room with a late night glass of water he could hear the sound of crying.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Dave slowly opened the door and walked in. He didn’t speak until he was standing next to the bed, and when he tried to say, “Mom?” it came out on a breath, softer than a whisper.  
  
She jumped slightly, startled, but rolled over and gave him a wet smile. Putting out her hand she sat up as Dave took it and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
“Is there something wrong, sweetie?” she asked. “Are you okay?”  
  
Dave grinned, though there wasn’t any humor behind it. “I’m fine, Mom. I just want to know why you’re crying. Are you okay? Is it because I’m gay?”  
  
His mom quickly wiped away her tears, shaking her head. “Oh, David, no! No, this has nothing to do with you.”  
  
“Then why are you crying?”  
  
She took a deep breath before answering. “I miss your father. He comes home during lunch, but I still miss him at night.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Mom, this is all my fault.” Because his dad wanted nothing to do with him, his parents had to act like they were keeping their relationship a secret from Dave. “Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything. God, I screwed this all up.”  
  
“No David,” said his mom, her voice stern. “I wish you had come out sooner. You spent too much time pretending to be someone you’re not. You’re my son, and I have always loved you. But that boy you were last year? I didn’t like him.”  
  
Dave sighed, putting his head in his hands. “I didn’t like him either. It wasn’t until I met Colton this summer that I began to accept the real me.”  He turned his head and grinned at his mom. “And I wouldn’t have met him if Dad hadn’t given me the money to get a bike. He probably sees this as being all his fault.”  
  
“Oh, sweetie,” his mom started rubbing his back, “That’s not what he thinks.”  
  
“What does he think, Mom?”  
  
“He thinks that he’s failed as a father. That if he had done a better job then you wouldn’t have been a bully for most of high school. That maybe you wouldn’t have been gay.”  
  
“I told him I was born this way, Mom. It has nothing to do with how he raised me.”  
  
“That’s what I keep telling him.”  
  
Silence fell over the pair. Dave leaned slightly into his mom, feeling tired but not wanting to go to bed. After a few minutes she started tugging on his arm and he gave in, lying down next to her as she made room for him on the bed. She drew up the blankets covering both of them as he shifted to curl up close to her.  
  
He was relieved that she didn’t start crying again. But just before he drifted off to sleep he spoke.  
  
“Mom?”  
  
“Yes, sweetie?”  
  
“I miss him, too.”


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Dave woke up in his mother’s arms. He only allowed himself a few minutes to enjoy it before he started making fun of himself. He was in high school, he did not sleep with his mother unless they shared a bed in a hotel. That thought, however, led him to think of his dad, and he suddenly didn’t feel like going to school.  
  
He lied there, listening to his mother sleep, debating if he wanted to convince her to let him stay. Then he realized that staying home would just allow him to think about all his problems, uninterrupted, which he definitely did not need. Where as, going to school he’d be able to talk to his friends and put off his problems until later that night.  
  
Making up his mind, he carefully got out of bed, not wanting to wake his mom. Going to his room he began his usual school morning routine.  Just before walking out the door Dave decided to write a little note, just to let his mother bask in the mother-son bonding of the night before like he was able to do when he first woke up.  
  
 _Love you Mom. –David  
Oh, and tell Dad the same when he comes home at lunch._  
  
He realized that the idea of school distracting him from his home life was pretty accurate when he walked in later that afternoon to find his father in the living room. Dave hadn’t even thought of him all day. Thinking about it, Colton hadn’t even mentioned him on their phone conversations.  
  
“Um… what are you doing home, Dad?” Dave asked, trying to act as if the man hadn’t been gone since Sunday. “Don’t you usually work later?”  
  
Dave saw the slightest smile on his face, as if he was grateful for the attempt at normalcy and knew it was his fault in the first place that it wasn’t already there. Paul shrugged, “I got off early today.”  
  
“No,” said Dave’s mom, walking into the room with an ice pack, “He got suspended for two weeks.”  
  
“At half pay,” added Paul, as if to emphasis that it was only temporary and that they’d survive it perfectly fine. He took the ice pack from his wife and put it on his right hand, hissing at the cold.  
  
“What happened?” asked Dave, still confused as to why he was at home and not a hotel and why he was icing his hand.  
  
“Your father punched a co-worker,” said his mom, her tone showing just how much she disapproved.  
  
“No, I knocked out a co-worker,” corrected Paul.  
  
“Dude!” said Dave, walking further into the room, forgetting that he was semi-estranged from his dad. “Was it that Philips guy? He’s always talking shit but I knew he’d never be able to back it up.”  
  
“David, watch your language,” said his mom, voice stern. “Besides, your father would never punch someone that didn’t deserve it, especially not at work. He knows he could take Mr. Philips, along with everyone else in that office, he would never throw away his career over a man like that.”  
  
“Then who did you hit?” asked Dave, intrigued. “And why did he deserve it?”  
  
“It was Adams,” was his dad’s only reply.  
  
Dave stared, confused, until it all clicked. “You knocked out Azimio’s dad? But you’ve been friends since college. What did he do?”  
  
“He…” Paul looked away, taking a deep breath. “He was saying how his son came home, complaining about how a pair of… homos threw a slushy at him. Adams said he was going to complain to the principle that fa- homos shouldn’t be allowed at the school.”  
  
Dave was so shocked he didn’t understand what all of this meant, so he said the first thing that came to mind. “It wasn’t Kurt or Puck that threw the slushy. It was me.”  
  
Paul looked up in surprise, also forgetting the more important meaning behind all this. “Why would you throw a slushy at your best friend?”  
  
“He isn’t my best friend anymore. Hell, he isn’t even my friend. I told him on the first day of school that I wouldn’t be a bully anymore and we parted ways then. The slushy was meant for Puck, and I decided to throw it on the guy who deserved it more.”  
  
“I’m so proud of you, David,” whispered his mom.  
  
Dave chuckled. “Mom, if any teacher had seen that, I would have gotten in trouble.”  
  
“About the bullying, sweetie,” she corrected, “Though I don’t really care about the slushy. Just as long as he deserved it.”  
  
“He did.” Dave looked back at his dad, about to change the subject when the entire conversation caught up to him. “You punched him because he was homo-bashing?”  
  
Paul only nodded.  
  
“Did you say anything? Does everyone at work know about me?” Dave wouldn’t have cared, but it was a small town, half the office had kids at McKinley and rumors spread like wildfires in towns like Lima.  
  
Taking a deep breath Paul shook his head. “I don’t think so. I managed to mumble something about the Hummels, so I think they assume I was defending Kurt.” Then he looked up, sadness in his eyes. “But I had to tell my boss, David. I told him that you were gay, that I was having trouble accepting it, and that I must have let out my anger on Adams. I said that it would never happen again, at least not at the office, and that I wanted some vacation days off to cool down and get my act together.”  
  
“So he comes home instead with a bruised hand, one week unpaid-suspension and another week of paid-vacation,” complained his mom. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you boys.”  
  
“I thought it was two weeks with half pay,” pointed out Dave.  
  
“It sounds better than an unpaid suspension,” explained Paul. “It’s purely for my own self-esteem. I’ve had a spotless record at work.”  
  
“Which is probably the only reason why you still have a job,” Dave’s mom scoffed.  
  
Dave grinned in amusement, but kept his gaze on his father. “So are you going back to the hotel, or are you staying here for the night?” he asked softly.  
  
Paul closed his eyes, pain clear on his face. When he opened them again, his eyes were clear and looking straight at his son. “I paid for this house. I better damn well use it.” He put a hand out to David and added, “Besides, I missed my family.”  
  
Dave swallowed back the tears and took his dad’s hand, helping him to his feet. They pulled each other into a tight hug, standing in silence in the center of the living room. “I missed you, too, Dad,” Dave spoke into Paul’s shoulder.  
  
It was emotional and Dave was relieved to find his face dry when he pulled away. Though he couldn’t say the same about Paul’s shoulder where Dave had been pressing his face. He glanced at his mom, who was sobbing openly and went over to her.  
  
“Can we get Thai and watch a movie tonight?” he asked, trying to bring up the mood. Thai was his mom’s favorite, and while he and his dad had been struggling, she had been forced to choose between husband and son, and she deserved a little pampering.  
  
She only nodded, but the name of the chick flick she wanted to watch rolled off her tongue as if she had been waiting for him to offer the chance. They all went into the kitchen to order and then Dave excused himself to go call Colton once more before the food arrived.  
  
Colton answered on the second ring. “Hey, Teddy Bear, what’s up?”  
  
It was normal for Dave to call at least three times after school ended. Even if it was as simple as telling Colton to watch a video on youtube real quick so they could laugh at it together. But that hadn’t prepared Colton for what came out of Dave’s mouth.  
  
“My dad’s back.”  
  
Silence, then, “Huh?”  
  
Dave laughed. “Colton, my dad’s back! Azimio’s dad was trashing Puck and Kurt and my dad knocked him out with one punch. He’s got two weeks suspension at half pay, but he’s home.”  
  
“That’s great, Dave,” said Colton, his voice sincere.  
  
There was a few moments of silence before Dave added, “We’re a family again.”  
  
“Babe that’s wonderful.”  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Dave change the subject. “So this weekend is your fall break, right?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m staying late tomorrow to finish off the major homework assignments then heading home. I’ll be getting back too late to see you, but I’ll call once I’m home if you’d like.”  
  
“Yeah, do that.” Dave sat on his bed, debating if he was ready for what he wanted to say next. Biting his lip he whispered, “Want to pick me up from school on Thursday?”  
  
“What?” asked Colton, not sure of what he was hearing.  
  
“Pick me up from school on Thursday. Knowing I’ll be seeing you will make the day go that much quicker, and… I want you to meet my friends.”  
  
He was greeted with silence before he hear the whispered, “Yes, David, I want to meet your friends too.”  
  
“Great,” said Dave, not wanting to dwell on just how big a step this really was. “Show up by four. The football and glee practices are cut short for parent/teacher conferences that night. I’ll get them all to meet me in the front. I’m sure they’ll all be excited to meet my significant other.”  
  
“Are you sure you’re ready for this? I mean, your dad  _just_  came home after leaving for three nights because he couldn’t live under the same roof as a homosexual.”  
  
“They accepted Puck dating Kurt just fine. And Kurt already knows, so he’ll be able to keep them off my back if any of them still have hard feelings. Besides, it’d be nice to vent about my home life to them. It was almost harder these past two days because I couldn’t tell them why my dad wasn’t at home.”  
  
“You told them that your dad left?”  
  
“No, and that’s why. If I did, then they’d ask why, and I’d have to tell the truth anyway. I’ve been talking a lot more with them lately, but I still can tell that I can’t completely be myself. And watching all of them just relax and let go all the time? I’m jealous of that. God, Colton, I just want a bit of liberty to be completely who I am around them. And by keeping this in I’ve taken that from myself.”  
  
“Wow, babe, I’ve forgotten how deep you can get.”  
  
“Shut up, Colton,” laughed Dave.  
  
“Okay, so I’ll see you Thursday afternoon.”  
  
“Yeah, see you then.”  
  
“I love you, David.”  
  
“Love you, too, Colton.”  
  
Dave hung up and smiled. He could already taste that liberty. Standing up, he opened his door to go back downstairs with his parents and froze when he saw his father standing across from him.  
  
“Dad?” he asked, suddenly nervous.  
  
“So you really love him?” asked Paul.  
  
Dave nodded. “Yeah, I really do.”  
  
“I haven’t accepted it completely, David,” said Paul softly. “I’m trying though. I want to.”  
  
“Colton’s dad had trouble, too, Dad. Maybe you could talk to him? I’m even sure Mr. Hummel would help you out.”  
  
Paul nodded. “I talked to him a few times this weekend, but he seemed a little distracted.”  
  
Dave chuckled. “That’s because Kurt just started dating the straightest boy at McKinley. I heard it made Finn Hudson implode a little.”  
  
Paul laughed at that. He was familiar with Finn from football. He didn’t reply, and when Dave moved to go downstairs Paul whispered, “I’m sorry about Friday night, son. You weren’t supposed to be the one to leave.”  
  
Dave froze, his back to his dad. “I know. Mom told me on Saturday. I’m sorry that I overreacted and didn’t wait for an explanation.”  
  
“I shouldn’t have given you a reason to overreact in the first place.” Paul smacked a hand onto Dave’s back, rubbing slightly as he moved forward. “Now let’s go torture ourselves for your mother’s sake. She said that movie’s supposed to be a tear jerker or something.”  
  
“But it has Alex Pettyfer in it, Dad,” joked Dave. When he saw his dad’s uncomfortable expression he laughed. “Relax dad, I may decide to watch a movie for the good looking actors, but I’ll still choose chick flicks last. I still love action flicks the most.”  
  
“That’s good to know, son.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More pics of Colton at the end of the chapter to go along with my descriptions. :)

The next day, Dave could tell that he was ridiculously happy, and everyone else could tell. But he didn’t care. His dad was home, their family nearly back to normal, and by this time next week he’d be completely able to be himself.  
  
He was the first to lunch today, his excitement spilling over into his day. Mercedes arrived next, sitting across from him.  
  
“Hey, Dave,” she said.  
  
“Hey, Mercedes,” he replied, smiling big.  
  
She raised an eyebrow but was stopped from commenting when the others started to arrive. He smiled and greeted everyone happily, waiting for them all to get there before saying anything.  
  
Puck and Kurt were the last to arrive and Dave’s smile got even bigger. “Hey guys, have fun?”  
  
“You know it,” said Puck, hitting his own fist against Dave’s offered one.  
  
Kurt blushed, but still sat closer to Puck than usual. “Shut up. Both of you.”  
  
Puck smirked but kept his mouth shut. Dave just chuckled turning back to his lunch.  
  
Mercedes sighed and put down her fork. “Okay, what is up with you, Dave?” she asked. “You have been smiling like crazy this entire time.”  
  
Puck studied Dave, tilting his head in curiosity. A moment later his eyes went big. “Oh my god, you got laid!”  
  
Dave nearly choked on his water, laughing. “Dude, no… not yet.”  
  
“Then why does it look like you just woke up on Christmas morning?” asked Mercedes.  
  
“Because today’s the first day of fall break for OSU,” said Dave by way of explanation.  
  
Kurt seemed to get it right away. “So, you have all weekend to be with your… significant other?”  
  
Dave grinned and nodded. “You want to meet?”  
  
Kurt nodded enthusiastically.  
  
“All of you?” Dave asked, addressing the rest of the table. “We’ll be out front tomorrow after school, around four o’clock.”  
  
Everyone nodded in the affirmative and Dave quickly changed the subject. He was excited but he didn’t want to give away too much too soon. He was thankful that Kurt helped him in that respect and pretty soon everyone seemed to have forgotten a bit about the next day’s meeting.  
  
~*~  
  
Thursday afternoon, Dave finished off in the weight room early. Football had ended even earlier than expected, so he wasn’t sure if glee would use the extra time or not. As it was, he had taken a record fast shower after lifting weights and now paced outside the choir room door.  
  
Kurt was singing something, probably to Puck, with Santana and Brittany providing backups, and the normalcy helped relax Dave. It’s not that he was scared. Quite the contrary, he was excited. He knew that Colton was hot and just an over all awesome guy so he’d go over well with the group. And even if a few of them thought he was a hypocrite for being gay while bullying Kurt for that same reason, well, Kurt would come to his rescue. But most importantly, Colton would just be there, ready to lend whatever support was needed.  
  
At four o’clock his watch beeped and he wiped his hands on his pants. If they didn’t hurry, Colton might think he’d chickened out. Hearing that Kurt was still working on the apparently really long song, he pulled out his phone and texted Colton.  
  
 _r u here yet? ~tb_  
  
A few seconds later came a reply.  
  
 _4 about 5 mins. r u on yr way? ~c_  
  
 _they r still singing. im tempted to text Kurt and tell him 2 hurry up._  
  
 _i can be patient. take yr time. :-*_  
  
Dave smiled at the phone and was about to text a quick ‘luv u’ when the singing stopped. He listened as applause and cheers floated into the hallway followed by the scraping of chairs and shuffling of feet. He just managed to stop his movements and lean casually against the opposite wall when the door opened.  
  
“Boy,” Mercedes was saying, “You had better get a solo this year at one of our competitions. We’d be guaranteed first place.”  
  
“I’ll only accept if you get one too,” said Kurt, leaning into Puck.  
  
Dave snorted, effectively getting everyone’s attention. “Hummel, if you were given the chance at a solo you’d go after it with your claws out. Friendships be damned.”  
  
“And you know I’d go all diva on your ass,” added Mercedes, popping her hip with attitude. “Don’t be pretending to be my friend in the hopes of stealing my solo.”  
  
Kurt laughed, flicking his head as if his hair was long enough to flick out of the way. “Oh you caught me. My plans are all ruined. I’ll have to keep scheming.” They all laughed and returned their attention to Dave.  
  
“What’s up, Dave?” asked Finn, hanging his arm over Rachel’s shoulders.  
  
Dave opened his mouth to speak but Kurt interrupted him.  
  
“Oh, your significant other!” he blushed and looked around him. “I think we all forgot.”  
  
Dave tried not to let it get him down. “Oh, well, if you all have plans, maybe we could figure out another time.”  
  
“Oh hell no!” cried Mercedes, pulling Dave down the hallway. “I have to see what gets you all hot and bothered. I mean, if no one at this school interests you, this must be some specimen.”  
  
“You could say that,” mumbled Dave, blushing. They were just approaching the front doors when his phone beeped and he checked the text real quick.  
  
 _Remember I got my haircut! ~C_  
  
Nodding to himself Dave stepped outside the doors and scanned the nearby parking lot. He froze at the sight before him. That past weekend they had come to a stopping point on the bike. The last piece was in the mail, Colton had told him. But there he was, leaning against  _Dave’s_  motorcycle.  
  
His pants were tight, his black button up shirt was half open under his leather jacket. His hair was  _much_  shorter, but still hot, and it looked like he hadn’t shaved in a few days. Suddenly Dave found himself really digging the scruffy look. At least on Colton.  
  
Colton glanced up as they exited the school, spotting the group he smiled and gave a little wave. Other than that, he didn’t move, not knowing how much they all knew.  
  
“Damn,” came Mercedes voice, “He is  _fine_. Who do you think he belongs to?” She whispered the question in Kurt’s ear, but everyone heard.  
  
“Man, I may have myself a perfect girl,” said Santana, “But I’d totally go straight for that.”  
  
“I am totally gay,” said Puck. “If I wasn’t already taken I’d totally try to tap that fine ass.”  
  
That was enough for Dave to come out of his little world. Barely even sparing a glance at Puck he growled. Literally growled. “Hands off, Puckerman,” he said before starting down the steps, not waiting to hear any replies.  
  
Steadily, he approached Colton, watching as the college student stood up straight, waiting for some sort of signal as to what to do next. Dave just walked up, his gaze finally moving to the bike.  
  
“You finished my bike?” he asked, his voice soft with awe.  
  
Colton grinned sheepishly. “You know that mail delivery that interrupted our first ever make out session?”  
  
Dave nodded. He still hated Colton’s mail man.  
  
“That was that final part. I’ve been keeping it for something like this. Think of it as a sort of early Christmas present from my whole family.”  
  
Dave looked back at him in surprise. “What?”  
  
“Yeah, everything’s paid for. Mr. Danielson is even willing to refund the down payment.”  
  
Dave shook his head. “No, that would be too much. But this,” he waved to the whole bike, “God, Colton, this is awesome. I don’t know what to say.”  
  
“Just say, ‘Thank you, Colton, I love you.’”  
  
Dave laughed out loud and glanced at his group of friends on the stairs and ignored the other students still hanging around after their extracurricular activities. Nodding, he leaned into Colton’s space, smiling.  
  
“Thank you, Colton, I love you,” he whispered before kissing him.  
  
Colton gasped in surprise but wrapped his arms around Dave’s shoulders, holding on tight. He knew Dave’s moods, and right now he was in a happy mood, meaning he was taking control.  
  
Dave sighed in contentment and grasped Colton’s hips, pulling him closer. After another minute he pulled away. He could see the glee club moving towards them, but he didn’t care right now.  
  
“Are you sure about this?” asked Colton, as if they could still keep the secret.  
  
Dave laughed and kissed the corner of his mouth. “It’s too late now. I’ve already growled at Puck and kissed you. I think it’s pretty obvious to them that I’m gay.”  
  
“But what about everyone else?”  
  
Dave shrugged. “Their not my friends. I don’t give a shit what they think.”  
  
Colton let out a surprised laugh. “You never cease to amaze me with your maturity.”  
  
Dave didn’t have a chance to reply before they were practically attacked by the group. Everyone surrounded them, random questions being thrown their way.  


 

~*~  


 

And for Colton's new look:  
  
This is the outfit, assuming it's a leather jacket and tighter pants.  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/amelias_nature/pic/00008xsr/)[  
](http://pics.livejournal.com/amelias_nature/pic/00008xsr/)  
And this is the haircut.  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/amelias_nature/pic/00009c33/)


	18. Chapter 18

Dave laughed and held up a hand while he snuck the other behind Colton’s back.  
  
“Guys, one at a time,” he said loudly, speaking over them.  
  
They all fell silent and no one spoke, as if trying to give someone else the chance to go first. Finally Finn spoke up.  
  
“So you’re gay?”  
  
He’s greeted with silence until Colton takes pity on him. “No, he’s straight, but he likes to go up to strangers and make out with them just for fun.”  
  
Dave bit back his laugh. “Yes, Finn, I’m gay. This is Colton.”  
  
“Your significant other from OSU,” Santana added, already seeing the question forming on Brittany’s face.  
  
Nodding, Dave started to introduce everyone. Colton greeted them with either a nod or a handshake, and in the case of the boys, a quick body scan. It’s not that he was interested… well, maybe Finn, but Dave had already labeled him as being completely straight, he was checking them out to spot his competition. After all, they’d be able to spend the next six months with Dave, without him. He may be confident and trusting in Dave, but he was still a person with insecurities.  
  
Eventually Dave came to Puck and Kurt, pulling them forward from the edge of the crowd. “This,” said Dave, as if it was the grand finale… which it really was, “Is Puck and Kurt.”  
  
Colton’s eyebrows went up. “Ah,” he said, “The infamous couple. I must say it is wonderful to finally get to meet you.”  
  
“Infamous couple?” asked Puck. “We’ve been dating for less than a week.”  
  
“Dave told me that you had a thing for Kurt looong before you did anything about it.” Colton smirked at Puck’s surprised expression. “My Teddy Bear is  _very_  observant.”  
  
“Teddy Bear?” came Mercedes’ amused voice.  
  
“If any of you ever call me that,” said Dave, his voice threatening, “You won’t be singing at Nationals.”  
  
Colton laughed and moved to hug Dave from behind, resting a chin on his shoulder. “I mean, really, he’s just a big softy. He’s just as cuddly as a teddy bear, so I thought it appropriate.”  
  
All the girls ‘awed’ and the boys rolled their eyes.  
  
“Why don’t you have a name like that for me?” Rachel asked Finn, smacking him lightly on the arm.  
  
Before Finn could answer, Mercedes interrupted.  
  
“Wait a minute,” she said. “Kurt, you already knew who Colton was? Did you know that Dave was gay?”  
  
“Yes,” was all Kurt replied with.  
  
“Details boy!” cried Mercedes.  
  
Kurt sighed. “I knew about Dave since last year and about Colton since the second week of school when I let Dave borrow my bike to go visit him in Columbus.”  
  
Colton nodded, walking over to Kurt. “I still have to thank you for that,” he said. Then, without warning, he took Kurt’s face in his hands and kissed his own thumbs that were over Kurt’s lips.  
  
There was barely any time for anyone to react before Colton pulled away. As it was, Dave barely had time to frown in confusion. It wasn’t until Puck broke the surprised silence with, “I can’t decide if I should be jealous or turned on,” that made Dave growl.  
  
“I already told you, Puckerman, hands off,” then he added with a grin, “He’s mine.”  
  
“Relax,” said Kurt, taking a step closer to Puck, “Both of you. It was just a stage kiss. Our lips never even touched. If you want us to, I’m sure we can explain in more detail later.”  
  
“If our lips never touch then why waste the time?” asked Puck, nuzzling Kurt’s neck.  
  
“Good point,” agreed Dave, pulling Colton back to his side. “Anyways, you’ve all met Colton and I might as well be out to the entire school. Do you guys want to go hang out for dinner tomorrow night?”  
  
There was murmuring and exchanged looks, but Kurt was the first to speak up. “Make it Saturday night and Puck and I will be there.”  
  
Almost immediately everyone started making excuses and said their goodbyes, promising another time, maybe. It wasn’t until the four of them were left by themselves that Kurt giggled.  
  
“Were we just set up on a double date?”  
  
“I do believe be were,” said Colton.  
  
“Man, I haven’t been on a double date since, like middle school,” complained Puck.  
  
Kurt poked him in the side. “You and Santana went on a double with Artie and Brittany just last year.”  
  
“That doesn’t count, I was helping Artie get into Brittany’s pants.”  
  
“Aren’t Brittany and Santana an item or something?” asked Colton, confused.  
  
Kurt groaned. “Oh my  _god_ , don’t get me started on the soap opera that is glee club. Maybe I’ll tell you Saturday at dinner.”  
  
“He tried telling me during lunches and I’m still lost,” said Dave.  
  
“No,” corrected Kurt, “The glee club tried to tell you. Believe me,  _I’ll_  be able to clear it all up.”  
  
“Fine, Fancy,” said Dave, sharing an eye roll with Puck. “Whatever you say.”  
  
Kurt frowned, but Puck quickly changed the subject. “Nice bike, Colton.”  
  
“It’s Dave’s,” said Colton. “We’ve been working on it together and I finished it last night so I could surprise him with it.”  
  
“Isn’t it a little cold to be riding?” asked Kurt, stepping out of Puck’s arms to inspect the bike closer.   
  
“A little,” shrugged Colton, “But I figured it’d be a lot warmer for two.” He grinned at Dave and squeezed his hand. “You ready to take her out for a spin, babe?”  
  
“Hell yes!” exclaimed Dave, stepping forward and practically petting the piece of machinery.  
  
“Well,” said Kurt, pulling Puck away from the couple, “We’ll see you tomorrow, Dave. See you Saturday, Colton.”  
  
Dave was vaguely aware of Kurt saying something, so he nodded and waved, still admiring his bike. Colton did the same, only he admired Dave, who looked like a kid that just got an unlimited gift card to a candy store.  
  
“Go on, Dave,” Colton said, pulling out the keys. “Get on and take her for a ride.”  
  
Dave took the keys and laughed. “You know if I was straight that would have so much innuendo associated with it.”  
  
“Just get on, babe,” chuckled Colton.  
  
Dave finally straddled the bike and started the engine. It hummed to life and Dave couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him. Glancing over, Colton gave him a small nod and Dave accelerated the bike into motion.  
  
He circled around the parking lot a few times, soaking in the feeling of it, the vibration of the motor, the breeze on his face, it was amazing.  After a few rounds he returned and parked in front of Colton, cutting the engine.  
  
“Come on, babe,” said Dave, putting out a hand, “I’ll take you home.”  
  
Colton nodded, handing over a helmet and putting one on himself. Dave slipped it on, wishing he had his leather gear he had bought during the summer. Colton climbed on behind him and Dave sighed, maybe he didn’t need the jacket after all.  
  
He took the long way to Colton’s house, letting the feeling of a warm chest on his back sink in. When they pulled up to the older boy’s house he cut the engine and pulled off his helmet. Colton dismounted and removed his own helmet, tucking it under his arm.  
  
“I need to get home and do some homework,” said Dave. “And my parents want to go to parent teacher conferences. They’re making it a family dinner night.”  
  
“That’s fine,” said Colton, running a hand up Dave’s arm. “You’re rebuilding your relationship, that’s a good thing. I’ll get you to myself tomorrow afternoon.”  
  
“Yeah,” said Dave. He started his bike again but paused before pulling away. Cutting it again he turned back to Colton and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Pulling him close he said, “I never told you. I’m digging the new look.” Then he kissed him, not caring who may see. He was out now, he didn’t give a shit what anyone else thought of him anymore. Except for Colton, his parents, and his friends. And so far they seemed to think he was an okay guy.  
  
Finally dragging himself away, Colton gasped for breath. “I’m glad you like it,” he said, voice hoarse. “You should probably go now, before I drag you off that bike.”  
  
“It’d be hotter if you joined me,” mumbled Dave, but he pulled away. “But we can save that for another time. I love you, Colton. I’ll try to call later.”  
  
“Yeah,” was all Colton could say, still trying to recover from the kiss.  
  
Dave chuckled, nudging Colton out of the way of the bike and starting it once again. Putting his helmet back on he nodded to Colton and drove off.


	19. Chapter 19

Friday actually went slow for Dave and he got home to find out that Colton’s parents had kidnapped him for the night, so once again Dave was forced to spend another night by himself. He considered calling any one of the gleeks, but he just didn’t really feel like being entertaining. So instead he spent most of his night moping.  
  
At first his dad freaked out a little, wondering if he had done something wrong. Dave assured him that he was just being a stupid teenager without his boyfriend. Paul’s solution to that was to watch an old football game and yell at the tv. By the end of the night the two of them were actually laughing together.  
  
Saturday went by quickly, Dave and Colton hanging out at the park. Before either of them knew it, it was time to get ready for their dinner. So they split up and an hour later Colton had driven them up to the front of Breadstix.  
  
The dinner itself went incredibly well. Actually, the whole night did. Colton and Kurt got along like they were long lost brothers or something and Puck and Dave just smiled at them, amused.  
  
By the time they said their goodbyes Kurt had managed to explain the glee soap opera in such a way that Dave understood and Colton got a taste of the drama. Dave watched the couple return to Kurt’s car, the smaller boy whispering something in Puck’s ear before the jock practically pulled the passenger side door off its hinges.  
  
Laughing, Dave got into the passenger seat of Colton’s truck. They drove to Colton’s house in drowsy silence, both having eaten a bit much at the restaurant. It was only nine when they pulled into his driveway, but all the lights were out except the porch light.  
  
“Um… Colton?”  
  
“I convinced my parents to give us another night to ourselves,” said Colton, a bit shyly. “I mean, they refused to check into another hotel, but we have until at least midnight.”  
  
“I seriously cannot get over how awesome your parents are,” said Dave, getting out of the truck.  
  
Colton took a hold of his hand as they walked into the house and up to his room. By the time they reach the bed they lacked of shoes, socks, and shirts.  
  
Dave gently pushed on Colton’s shoulders, getting him to lie on his back. “Damn, Colton, I want you,” Dave mumbled into his shoulder, sucking up a hickey.  
  
Colton groaned, turning his neck to give Dave more room. “Yes.”  
  
Dave chuckled, licking his way down to a nipple and biting at it gently. When Colton whimpered Dave moved on, kissing his way down the older boy’s six-pack. When he reached the top of Colton’s jeans he stopped, looking up and resting his chin on his hip.  
  
“Can I?” he asked softly when Colton smiled down at him.  
  
Colton swallowed. “Can you what?”  
  
In one swift move, Dave slid up his boyfriend’s body, thrusting down to rub their covered erections together. “Can I fuck you? I want you so bad.”  
  
Colton took a deep breath, nodding quickly. “Yes, please. Fuck me Teddy Bear.”  
  
Dave froze, biting his lip. “Never call me that again. At least while we’re in this kind of position.”  
  
“Definitely,” giggled Colton. “Please, continue.”  
  
“Get out of those pants and get your supplies.” Dave climbed off the bed, struggling to get his own jeans off. Then he froze, “Please tell me you have condoms and lube.”  
  
Colton got up and headed toward his dresser. “I was a boy scout through middle school, I’m always prepared.” He tossed both onto the bed, as if to prove it, before practically tearing his own pants off and climbing back onto the bed. “How do you want me?”  
  
Dave paused, jeans still stuck on one foot. “Umm… have you done this before?”  
  
Colton nodded, staring hungrily at his boyfriend’s erection. “Only with one other guy though. Why?”  
  
“Colton,” said Dave, shaking off the last of his garments and climbing back onto the bed to hover over him, “You were my first real kiss, what makes you think I have any idea what I’m doing?”  
  
“You’ve never watched porn?”  
  
“I never accepted myself enough until after I met you, then I started using you as fantasy fodder. Porn was sort of pointless.”  
  
Colton shrugged, as if everyone used him as “alone time” material (which probably wasn’t too far from the truth). “That’s fine. I don’t care. I’m just happy that I know now.” He reached for the lube, “Let me show you, though, because I want you to do it to me someday.”  
  
“Hell yes,” whispered Dave, watching as Colton squeezed some lube onto his fingers before moving them to his ass.  
  
The blonde’s fingers moved up and down, as if searching, before eventually settling in on their target. Colton moaned, as turned on by Dave’s rapt attention as by his own fingers. Finally he pushed a little harder, a single finger breaking past the resistance.  
  
Dave gasped, watching as the digit disappeared. “So hot,” he murmured, his hand reaching out and tracing the rim of the hidden finger.  
  
Colton jolted, the touch like electricity running through his body. As if on reflex, he used his other hand and grabbed Dave’s wrist. “I can’t wait,” he said. He let go of the wrist and grabbed the lube, jerking his head, indicating to Dave to keep his hand close.  
  
Trying not to make a mess, and failing, Colton spread lube on Dave’s fingers, moving his own inside him the entire time. “Like this,” he instructed, guiding Dave’s hand to his ass and pushing another of Dave’s fingers in next to his own.  
  
“Ooohhh, fuuuuck,” whined Colton, realizing it was way to soon.  
  
Dave seemed to notice his distress and froze, not moving his hand. Eventually Colton’s hips started moving, ever so slightly, along with his finger and Dave joined in, carefully moving his own in and out. At one point he shifted, twisting his hand, hitting something inside.  
  
“YES!” Colton cried, thrusting up off the bed. “God, Dave, add another. Please.”  
Dave happily complied. This time he started to scissor his fingers and twist, having figured out that the stretching was necessary.   
  
After only another minute of this Colton was begging again. “Please, please, please! There, there, there! Oh GOD, Dave more!”  
  
Dave was about to start working in a third finger when Colton let out a cry of despair.  
  
“Please tell me you know how to put on a condom.”  
  
“After Quinn got pregnant? That was practically the first thing taught to every kid in school,” said Dave, chuckling.  
  
Carefully he pulled out his fingers and tore open the condom. After slipping it down his rock hard member, he added some more lube, knowing that much already. He carefully lined himself up, squeezing the base in preparation when Colton put a hand on his chest.  
  
“Are you sure about this, David?” he asked, voice a little strained. “I mean, we kind of rushed into this all of a sudden.”  
  
Putting a hand to Colton’s flushed cheek, Dave shook his head. “I love you, Colton. And if I wasn’t ready, then you asking me that would have made me. I trust you, baby. I want this.”  
  
Sliding his hand up to Dave’s shoulder, Colton grinned, nodding. “I love you, too.” He angled his hips a little, nudging Dave’s covered erection, “Now fuck me.”  
  
Nodding, Dave pushed gently and steadily until he finally breached Colton’s tight entrance. When Colton groaned Dave froze, afraid of hurting him. After a moment Colton nodded and Dave continued to move.  
  
Gritting his teeth he managed to make it all the way in, his balls brushing the flesh of Colton’s ass. “I’m so close already, babe,” he hissed through his teeth.  
  
“Just move,” Colton sighed.  
  
Dave did. He managed to keep his initial thrusts slow and gentle but before long he was pounding into Colton. Only the older boy’s cries reassured Dave that he wasn’t hurting him.  
  
“God yes, Dave. Just like that,” Colton cried, his hands on the wall behind his head to keep from hitting it with the force of Dave’s thrusts.  “Fuck, I want to feel you for days.”  
  
Dave grunted, too close. “You will baby, I’ll make sure of it.”  
  
Just then he angled his hips differently and managed to hit that sweet spot. Colton arched off the bed in near ecstasy and Dave gasped.  
  
He had never seen Colton bend like that and just the sight of the boy pushed him over the edge. Groaning in release and frustration at its speed, Dave thrust through it, pumping his seed into the condom.  
  
Dave barely had time to pull out and throw the condom in the general direction of the trashcan before he collapsed next to Colton, his arm draped over the older boy.  
  
After a minute Colton started rubbing Dave’s arm and Dave turned to him smiling and humming. “God Colton that was hot.” He moved closer, kissing the older boy gently. “I love you.”  
  
Colton grinned. “I love you too.”  
  
Dave let himself relax and was just about to drift into sleep when he felt Colton shifting beneath him. Slowly he opened his eyes and frowned in confusion at the look of pain and pleasure on Colton’s face. Sluggishly, Dave propped himself up on the arm not around his boyfriend.  
  
“Colton, what–,” Dave stopped when he saw exactly what Colton was doing. Dave watched for a moment as his boyfriend jerked himself off before he realized why he was jerking off. “Shit,” whispered Dave, waking up suddenly and reaching down to grab Colton’s wrist and stopping him. “You didn’t get off.”  
  
Colton sighed in annoyance but grinned in reassurance. “It’s okay, Dave. It happens in the beginning.” He fought against Dave’s grip and whined, “Please just let me come.”  
  
“No,” said Dave, shifting to sit between Colton’s legs.  
  
“No?!” Colton somehow managed to look outraged and upset at the same time… with a hand around his cock. “Dave, you can’t do that to me.”  
  
Dave chuckled, carefully pulling the boy’s hand away and trapping it along with the other, above Colton’s head. “I mean… not like that. You gave me the best orgasm yet, now I need to return the favor.” Blushing, Dave glanced away before looking back, “Or at least try.”  
  
Slowly he started to move his own hand on Colton’s cock, trying to gather his courage for what he planned to do next.  
  
“Hmm,” Colton hummed, relaxing back into the bed. “Any orgasm from you is amazing, babe.”  
  
“Well, I haven’t given you one quite like this, baby,” mumbled Dave just before leaning down and licking up the side of Colton’s cock, allowing the musky flavor to blanket his tongue.  
  
“Oh, FUCK!” screamed Colton, arching off the bed again.  
  
Dave was surprised to find himself hard again, but he ignored it, taking Colton’s head into his mouth, sucking lightly.  
  
Colton whimpered, fighting Dave’s hand and bringing his own down to clutch at Dave’s head and neck when the younger boy let him go. “So close,” he managed to push past his teeth. “Ugnh, Dave.”  
  
Dave tried to grin, but couldn’t, not with his mouth so full. Instead, he took a deep breath and went a little further down. He didn’t plan on deep throating him yet, but there was no harm in finding out how far he could go.  
  
Not far, he discovered. Just before his gag reflex kicked in, Dave reversed direction and doubled his suction as he pulled off, ending with a loud ‘pop’ as he released Colton’s member to catch his breath.  
  
“Good?” he whispered, a little nervous of doing it wrong.  
  
His only answer was a whimper and a tug on his neck to get him closer.  
  
Smiling, Dave returned. This time he maintained a steady suction, with a steady bobbing and jerking with one hand down to the base.  Keeping up a rhythm Dave found himself humping the bed similarly, but refused to jerk himself off, wanting to make this all about Colton.  
  
It wasn’t long before Colton was tugging him away, and pulling him up into a rough, messy kiss. Dave gave one last tug and twist and Colton came, spurting his release onto Dave’s hand and screaming it into his chest. Only then did Dave reach down and as soon as his hand touched his own cock, he was coming again, biting his lip to hold back his yell, groaning instead.  
  
He managed to recover quickly and was wiping off his hands with tissues when Colton came back to earth. Feeling his boyfriend’s hand on his back, Dave tossed the tissues and lied back on the bed, pulling Colton close.  
  
“Better?” asked Dave.  
  
“Hmm, best.”  
  
Dave chuckled but remained quiet, sleep creeping back once again. This time, it wasn’t a movement that kept him from sleep, but a whisper.  “Hmm?” he sighed into Colton’s hair.  
  
“I love you,” whispered Colton, his fingers tracing a pattern over Dave’s heart.  
  
Taking Colton’s hand, Dave smiled, “I love you too.”  
  
“No really,” said Colton, propping himself up on his elbow to look at Dave. “I really love you. I know I’m your first boyfriend, and you’re technically only my third. But I told those other guys I loved them, and I meant it. But you’re the first one I’ve told where I know what it  _means_.”  
  
Dave stared a moment, thinking. Then he grinned reached up to kiss Colton on the nose. “As much as I want to say the same, I know I can’t. But I look forward to letting you teach me what it means too.”  
  
Colton grinned in relief. Lying back down he pulled the covers over them and closed his eyes.  
  
As Dave listened to Colton’s breathing even out as the boy fell asleep, he thought about how even though they were covered, their clothes were all over the room, and he was pretty sure he had missed the trashcan when he tossed the condom, and if Colton’s parents checked in they’d know exactly what they had done. But it didn’t really matter, because they were awesome, and while Colton’s dad would frown uncomfortably, his mom would giggle and sigh, seeing that her baby was growing up.  
  
Then he thought about what his own parents would do. His mom would give a speech about how he was still in high school and that he needed to be careful, but that she loved him no matter who he loved. His dad would probably freak a little, keeping it to himself before congratulating him on a good lay and turning on a game. And Dave wouldn’t care that his dad would not mention Colton at all for the next few nights, because Dave could tell that his dad was trying, and that’s all he could hope for.  
  
That’s when he realized one very important thing. His dad had told him to go to the junkyard to get a motorcycle. If he had been a more spoiled kid he may never have met Colton, and who knows what kind of trouble he would have gotten into this year.  
  
If it wasn’t for his dad, Dave wouldn’t be here right now, the man he loved in his arms, and he couldn’t wait to tell his dad that, because his dad would understand. He may not understand the man part, he was still working on that, but he’d understand the love part, because really, as the universal language, love was liberating, no matter who it was for.  
  
  
THE END


End file.
